Wrestling with Emotions
by PAnCAtwins
Summary: She's the popular diva. He's the most hated heel. She's a librarian. He is the loudmouth bitter divorcee. It’s time for these two couples to clash. Let the sparks fly. Mr. Kennedy/OC and Edge/OC
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Superstars (cries) and are not affiliated with the WWE in any way... Please don't sue us. We only own the characters we created.

A/N: We both really hope you enjoy this story! It was a joint effort and we're really having fun with it. No flames please! :)

Nicola stepped off the plane in a daze. Her first time on a plane and she was alone…yeah, it pretty much sucked. She held onto her carry on bag tightly and went to grab her suitcases. She gazed at the pandemonium around her. Families cried as they were united, shrieks of "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO TAN!" and "Are you guys ready to party? We're in Vegas baby!" Nicole

rolled her eyes at the scene and continued to scan the crowd for the transportation her uncle had promised to provide her, since he didn't trust her with driving herself.

Get lost in your hometown and suddenly you can't be trusted going anywhere

by yourself.

Nicola suddenly saw her name emblazoned on a sign held by a man in a dark

suit.

"Umm hi I'm Nicola," she started nervously.

"Identification," he demanded gruffly.

She shuffled through her carry on bag and pulled out a wallet, flipping it open to her driver's license. The man peered at it closely and curtly, nodded his head. "Please follow me." He bent and picked up her suitcases and strode outside. Nicola followed and gaped at the shiny, black, stretch limousine before her. She barely registered the man putting her suitcases in

the trunk.

"Miss?" grunted the driver, who was standing next to the open door of

the fancy car.

She shook herself out of her stupor and clamored in.

Holy crap. Thank you Uncle Mike, she thought as she lounged back. The vehicle started forward and for the next 15 minutes, Nicola relaxed and looked around the back of the limo. A minibar, a stereo system, and a TV. She sat back and decided not to touch anything.

Finally, the limo slowed to a stop. The driver got out and opened her door. Nicola stepped out as the driver went to retrieve her bags. She gaped at the arena.

Damn, she thought, looking up at the tall building. She bid farewell to the driver and walked forward. She saw a big beefy man blocking the entrance and holding a clipboard.

"Hi, I'm Nicola. My uncle told me to meet him here?"

"Pass and identification?" he demanded.

She scrambled to her carry on bag. "Just a second. I know it's in here somewhere," she smiled nervously. Her hand blindly groped around the compartment until it finally grasped leather. She pulled out her wallet and handed the giant her driver's license and pass her uncle had mailed her. He peered closely at both cards and finally allowed her inside.

Nicole followed the hallway until she found people and people she DID find. Dozens of workers in headsets ran to and fro, shouting at each other. Other people were yelling into cell phones and many superstars were in various states of dress.

"Geez, what's with the chaos?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"Well, this is what happens when you come on the night of the draft," said a voice from behind her.

"Oh shoot that's right," she sighed. "I'm Nicola." She stuck out her hand, taking in the girl's blue, purple, and teal streaked black hair, as she shook her hand.

"Kara."

"Oh! My uncle says your one of the most talented divas in the business, even though you're only 21. He says your moonsault is the best he's seen since Lita's."

"Who's your uncle?" Kara inquired.

"Michael Hickenbottom," Nicola smiled. Kara looked at her blankly. "Shawn Michaels," she confirmed.

"Oh! Duh," Kara slapped her palm to her face.

"Speaking of the infamous "Sexy Boy", have you seen him anywhere? I can't seem to find his locker room."

"Sure! Just follow me."

Nicola followed the diva through a tangle of hallways. Kara was just looking over her shoulder to tell her about how she had happened to get into the WWE at such a young age, when she ran into a hard body.

"Whoa. Calm down there Kara. The show doesn't start for another hour,"

chuckled the tall blond male.

"Oh sorry Adam!" she squeaked, stepping back and looking up at him.

"It's alright," he smiled. "Who's this?"

Kara was still in a bit of a daze, so Nicola took a deep breath and stepped forward in order to cover for her new friend.

"I'm Nicola. Michael Hickenbottom's niece. I'll be staying with him for the summer," she managed to say without sounding like a complete dork.

"Well have fun here. It'll get interesting with the draft," he said politely. He grinned and turned to the pinkfaced woman, "I'll see you out there later Kara."

"Bye," she replied faintly.

"That was subtle," Nicola commented dryly.

Kara bit her lip. "I know. I know. I just can't help myself. It's ADAM COPELAND."

"I know what you m" Nicola stopped suddenly. She stared off into the

distance.

"Hello?" Kara waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Hi."

Kara looked to where the Hispanic had been gazing.

"Ken?! You were staring at Ken?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who is Ken?"

"You were staring at Mr. Kennedy! I can't believe it…well you know, he IS divorced now. Though he became a bit of an ass, once it was finalized. But hey, maybe you could be the one to make him act like a human again!" suggested Kara excitedly.

"Quiet. I don't even know the man. He's just…visually appealing. Just take me to my uncle now please before I spill out any more of my random thoughts," Nicola pleaded.

"Ok. Off we go."

After a few more twists and turns, Kara finally stopped and rapped lightly on a door.

"Drop 'em if you got 'em boys!" After some yelling from the guys inside, Kara was finally able to tell that Nicola's uncle was inside. She nodded and said "He should be in here. Good luck with MISTER Kennedy….KENNEDY!"

"Good luck with Adam. Maybe you'll end up together too," smirked Nicola.

"We're on two completely different rosters!" she exclaimed.

"If fate wants you together. It'll happen. If you go the same roster, he will come," joked Nicola, mocking the movie Field of Dreams. She entered through the door, just in time to dodge a swipe of the diva's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own anything because if we did, well…things would be a lot better…okay we'll take credit for the characters we created, which I'm sure you'll recognize.

A/N: Here's the second installment in our epic tale. We hope you enjoy. **Also: Cameo opportunity! If you can guess what's special about the title then you get a cameo with a superstar of your choice out of this list: Randy Orton, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Batista, Jimmy Wang Yang, Kane, Taker, Hawkins, Ryder, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, or Christian.**

* * *

"NICOLA!" Mike Hickenbottom exclaimed as he lifted his niece of her feet and spun her around.

"Hi Uncle Mike!" Nicola replied brightly wrapping both arms around his neck.

The room had become deathly silent as several superstars were staring their way. Mike put her back on her feet, seemingly not noticing anything.

"Finally you're here... your hair..." He said staring at her absentmindedly picking up a strand.

"Yeah, just got it done. What do you think?" Nicola asked nervously biting her lip. She had just put red and orange streaks in her hair, something she'd been wanting to do for a while. The stylist said it contrasted brilliantly with the natural brown color.

"It looks great on you darlin'." Mike said with a smile.

"Hello there." A smooth voice came from beside her. "And who might you be?"

Randy Orton grabbed Nicola's hand placing a soft kiss on the top.

"Don't even think about it Orton." Mike said his voice suddenly stern.

"It's alright Uncle Mike." Nicola said softly eying the muscular wrestler in front of her. "I'm Nicola."

"Names, Randy. It's nice to meet you." Nicola just nodded and turned back to her uncle. Randy might be hot, but he seemed kind of sleazy.

"Did everything go alright with security?" Mike asked glancing at Randy who had retreated to his duffle bag.

"Yeah, they were a little strict, but I guess that's expected."

"We can't risk crazy fans getting in." Triple H said from behind Mike.

"Paul!" Nicola said running to give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in years."

"Tell me about it. I'm mad. You never call anymore." He replied sticking his bottom lip out.

"I'm sorry..." Nicola said looking up at his, her brown eyes shining.

"Don't do that." Paul said narrowing his eyes.

"It always seems to work." Nicola smiled innocently at him.

"So, you traveling with us for the summer huh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bother Uncle Mike until he can't stand me anymore." "

"Yeah, that's not going to be to hard." Mike said softly. Nicola glared at him and he smiled at her.

"So, can we throw you in the ring and get you started on your own WWE career?" Paul asked.

"We'll make sure you learn from the best."

"Yeah, we can show you how to do moonsaults." Mike said with a smile.

"Oh, and don't forget chair shots and falling through tables." Paul said nodding his head. Nicola's eyes grew wide. "We'll get you in there tomorrow."

"No, I'm good thanks." She said with a nervous laugh.

"We're just messing with ya sweetheart." Mike said putting his hand on her shoulder. "However I need to get ready. Can you find your way to catering? It was by the entrance."

"Umm..." Nicola tried to remember which way Kara had taken her. "I'm not sure."

"How'd you find your way here?" Mike asked as he began pulling his hair into a ponytail.

"I met Kara in the hallway and she helped me find this place." "I thought I recognized that voice at the door." Paul said with a smirk.

"Only she would say something like that. Anyway, I'm headed down that way. Care to accompany me my dear?" Paul held out his arm which Nicola accepted.

"Why thank you." Nicola replied. "I'll see ya later uncle Mike."

"So, did you hear who's coming to our beloved RAW?" Maria said to no one in particular. The girls locker room suddenly fell quiet.

"No, who?" Melina asked excitedly.

"Oh just someone." Maria said with an annoyingly omniscient tone. Kara just rolled her eyes. She probably had no idea and was just trying to get a rise out of the locker room.

"Shut it Maria, please just let us get ready in peace." Beth Phoenix said as she pulled on her knee pads.

"Fine. You all don't deserve to find out early anyway." Maria replied smugly. She grabbed her bottled water and stormed out of the lock room.

"So, any one else want to strangle her." Beth asked.

"You're not alone Beth." Kara replied lacing up her boots. "So, why are the writers keeping everything all hush hush about who's moving?"

"To torture us." Melina said with a sigh.

"I think Dave knows though. I mean, I don't think it's him, but he knows something."

"Use your magic girl and get it out of him." Lisa, better known as Victoria, said with a smirk.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kara said turning everyone's attention to the clock on the wall. "

Well, I am heading down to catering anyone else coming?" Beth was at the door in a matter of seconds.

The two walked quietly, but Beth broke the silence. "So what's with you and Adam?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing with Adam and me. Why?"

"Well it's obvious you like him."

"Oh you think so?" Kara asked with a laugh.

"Face it girl if he was in front of us right now you would barely be able to talk." Kara didn't argue. "Better get over that and quick."

"What are you not telling me Beth?"

"Adam is moving to RAW." She said simply.

"What?" Kara asked shocked.

"How do you know?"

"I happened to hear him talking to Randy about it about an hour ago, he also mentioned you." Beth said, a sly smile dancing on her lips.

"And...""And you will just have to talk to him about that." She replied pushing open the door to catering.

"I hate and yet adore you Beth." Kara said shaking her head. Beth just laughed at her and went to grab a bottle of water. Kara scanned the room and saw Nicola talking to Triple H. That stupid field of dreams line was replaying in her head. She felt someone knock into her hard.

"Watch it!" Kara said catching herself.

"Oh, hey Ken."

Ken Anderson shook his head. "Sorry Kara, I wasn't watching where I was going." Wow, he was being kind of nice.

"What were you thinking just standing in the doorway like that?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Ken." He began to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Come with me for a minute."

"Kara, I don't have the time…."

"Stop being a spoil sport!" Kara interlocked her hand with his and began pulling him towards one specific table. Nicola saw them coming a mile away and her face immediately turned bright red.

"What's wrong Nic?" Paul asked looking around.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Hey Paul, Nicola." Kara said brightly.

"Hey lil high flyer." Paul said with a smile.

"Ken, what's up man." The two of them shook hands.

"Ken, I would like to introduce you to Nicola, she's Shawn's niece.

"Nicola this is Ken." Kara said smiling as Nicola held out her hand.

Ken let out a sigh and grabbed it briefly. "Nice to meet you." Nicola said, almost breathlessly. She had to get a hold of herself.

"Likewise." Ken said with an aggravated tone. "Listen I don't have time for this. I have a job to do." He stormed off toward the door. Kara just rolled her eyes, and Nicola began to find the table very interesting.

"Don't take it personally Nicola." Kara said sitting next to her. "I told you he's been acting like an ass lately."

"Yeah, he was actually nicer to you then I have seen him be to others." Paul said with a shrug.

"Don't give up." Kara said with a whisper to her. Nicola smiled and shook her head trying desperately to get the tone of his voice out of her mind.

"Kinda like you and Adam?" Nicola asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, about that..." Kara started rubbing her forehead nervously. "Guess which Smackdown superstar is coming to RAW?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Doesn't belong to us. We only own our own characters. But if we owned the WWE...well...it'd be awesome.

A/N: The third installment of our epic tale. We hope you enjoy it. **The search for what's so special about our title continues. Refer to chapter 2 to find out the prize if you guess correctly! **Keep trying Lindsey!

* * *

"No!" Nicola gasped, with wide eyes. Paul walked back to the lockers, sensing a girl talk about to ensue, and the last time he was caught trying to help out in a girl talk, his wife made him sleep on the couch for two weeks on account of him being a quote "insensitive jerk".

"Yeah," Kara nodded solemnly. "Adam Copeland aka the potential love of my life will be here…with me…every show…walking the same path…He'll be watching me wrestle! He'll see me all sweaty and nasty after I wrestle!"

"Breathe," said Nicola soothingly. "You also can see him outside of your ring gear. You can stay at the same hotel and lounge around the pool wearing a bikini!"

"That's true," Kara admitted smiling.

"Use it to your advantage girl," advised Nicola.

"You know. You should do the same thing, for Ken I mean," suggested Kara.

"Um. I doubt it. I'm a librarian. We don't walk around in swimsuits."

"Says who?"

"The official librarian handbook."

"Mmhmm. Well you need to go for you want or else other girls will move in on what you want," stated Kara wisely.

"Well it's not like he would go for me anyway. You saw how he was when we met."

"I'm sure it was just because he was having a bad day…week…month…year…. I bet once he gets to know you, he'll love everything about you!" Kara reassured her.

Nicola shrugged, "Not necessarily, but it'd be nice." She slapped her palm to her face. "What am I saying? I don't even know this guy and already, I want him to love me? I'm crazy."

"Crazy in love," Kara sang. "Crazier things have happened than someone having an instant attraction. Like purple and green ketchup. Whoever saw THAT one coming?"

"That's true, I guess. Hey, don't you need to get ready for your match against somebody?"

"Oh crap, you're right. I have to fight Jillian tonight." She made a face, "Do you want to come to the locker room? You can watch the show in there."

"Sure. I think Paul left, and if I try to find my way back, I'll end up down in the boiler room or something."

The two left the catering area and had gone down a hall when Nicola cried, "Oh no! I left my camera back in catering. Hold up here. I'll be right back."

Kara stood around and waited for her new friend, shifting her weight from foot to foot. A blond head was suddenly bobbing towards her. She held her breath as she realized it was Adam. She could feel the blood rushing up and flooding her cheeks.

"Well hello again Kara."

"H-Hey Adam," she replied, determined to act normally.

"You ready for the draft tonight?"

"Yeah. I just hope RAW gets some more talent. We need some diversity."

"I'm sure you'll get a lot of new talent." He winked and continued on his way. "And I bet you'll be pleased with who you get."

Kara let out the breath she'd been holding as he disappeared from sight. Nicola bounded back a minute later, camera bouncing from her wrist. She noticed the wrestler's flushed cheeks, but decided to ignore them for now.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

The two continued on their trek, absently chatting about random topics. The girls found they had much in common and concluded they were separated at birth. They walked by Ken who was in his ring gear and glaring at a piece of paper as he walked toward the gorilla position. Nicola bit her lower lip and stared at the ground as he walked by. Kara glared at the blond loudmouth and gently steered the brunette to the diva lockers.

"Hey Beth, this is Shawn's niece Nicola. Nicola, Beth. Beth, do you mind if I leave Nicola here while I get changed and ready for my match?"

"Sure. I don't mind at all. Maybe I can get some blackmail material on the Showstopper. You got any stories?" the Glamazon inquired.

"Oh yeah. You have got to find out about when my mom found out Uncle Mike posed for Playgirl and how he tried to apologize to her, but ended up getting drunk and singing "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls," Nicole started with a grin.

Kara just shook her head and went to change for the night's fight. By the time she came back out, Nicola and Beth were keeled over, laughing.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah," replied Beth, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well good. I gotta go, but I'll be back soon. It's a real quick match. Vince wants to focus on the draft tonight."

"Are you winning tonight?" Nicola asked naively.

"Of course," smirked Kara. "The fans would stop watching if that Britney Spears wannabe went on a hot streak and Vinnie Mac would definitely not approve of dropped ratings." Beth nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm off. See you guys in a few minutes."

True to her word, Kara returned about twenty minutes later, panting a bit from the moonsault she had just executed about five minutes before. "I hate those damn fake fingernails she has to wear. Those little talons hurt like hell," she complained, showing off little crescent moon shaped marks on her arms.

"Dude, that sucks," sympathized Nicola.

"I know," she nodded. "But Adam congratulated me when I came out," she added dreamily. "I'm going to take a shower."

The Glamazon and petite Hispanic nodded and watched on as the latter's uncle fought against Chris Jericho once again. The match was still going on by the time Kara came back.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Nicola.

"Well we all stand in the hallway during the draft and then when someone gets drafted, we congratulate them. It's just a little tradition we have," explained Beth.

"Oh sure. Sounds like fun," she smiled brightly, though it faded slightly when she saw her uncle get pinned once again by the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla.

"Let's go." Beth tugged on her arm and she followed with Kara at her heels.

As all the superstars gathered in the hallway, Nicola tried to hide behind the big blonde as Mr. Ken Kennedy stood nearby, glaring at anybody who tried to talk to him.

"Don't be such a baby," admonished Beth.

"Quiet! It's starting!" whispered Kara excitedly. The three females grasped each other's hand, excited for what was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: Nope. Doesn't belong to us. We only own our own characters. But if we owned the WWE...well...it'd be awesome.

A/N: Alright, this one is dealing with the Draft and it will skip around in time. We hope you enjoy it. **The search for what's so special about our title continues. Refer to chapter 2 to find out the prize if you guess correctly! **Keep trying Lindsey!

The monitors on the screen showed Vince standing at the top of the ramp. Every superstar hated that the names of the draftee's were kept secret, well aside from them of course. Kara locked eyes with Adam briefly before desperately trying to turn her attention back to the monitor.

"Our first draft pick with go from RAW to ECW." Vince said loudly. He looked down to the slip of paper hanging from his hand. "Lance Cade!" Lance's music hit and he was greeted to boo's.

"Lance will have fun knocking people's heads in with kendo sticks." His former partner Murdoch said with a smile. Kara felt Nicola fidget behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to not be in the way." She replied her voice barely audible. Ken had changed positions and was now standing, in Nicola's mind, dangerously close to them.

"Don't worry about it girl, just be yourself. Mr. Grumpy Pants can't stay that way forever."

"Ok, the next pick with come from ECW here to Monday Night RAW!" Vince said his trademark smile showing. "Kofi Kingston!" The Jamaican music started, but the superstars and staff backstage were busy clapping for Cade. They waited a few more minutes for Kofi to come backstage and greeted him with the same applause. The stars started to disperse.

"Oh excuse me." Nicola said as she knocked into a hard chest. She looked up into the eyes of Ken Anderson, who seemed to be momentarily in a daze. However, he snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"Just watch where your going next time!"

"Ken stop being a jerk." Kara said defensively standing beside Nicola.

"It's none of your business Kara."

"Hey, listen we haven't done anything to you and I think you just need to go for a walk and cool the hell off ok?" He sneered at Kara before storming off towards the guys locker rooms. "Well girls did you see that?"

"Yeah, he basically tried to squash me like a bug." Nicola said dejectedly.

"No dear, I think she was talking about that look he gave you after you bumped into him." Beth said smiling.

"What look?"

"Nicola, please... He just stared at you for a few seconds. He was liking what he was seeing." Kara said as they started walking back to the locker room. "He gave you, 'the look.'"

"I think you're both crazy."

"I think we're both right." Beth said as she opened the door. "You might be the one to crack that shell of his after-all." A small smile danced on Nicola's lips.

- - - - - -

"How many more times do we have to do this again?" Beth asked. They were standing in the gorilla position again waiting to hear who the next to drafts picks were.

"Including this..." Kara said thinking a moment. "Four."

"Oh yay."

"Alright everyone, settle down. It's time for the next draft pick! This pick will go from RAW to ECW." Vince said, his voice booming through the arena. Even on the monitor backstage he was intimidating. "Hardcore Holly!" His music started and backstage people were looking towards Cody. Well, there went their tag team championships. After he cut a short promo, he was also greeted by applause back stage.

"Ok, so that means the tag teams championships will be up for grabs." Kara noted.

"I say they should go to Brian Kendrick and Paul London." Nicole said absentmindedly.

"I quite agree with you."

"Ok, everyone the next pick of the night with leave ECW and come here to RAW!" The crowd was dead silent. "Oh, well... It's Layla!"

"Score more competition!" Beth said smiling.

"Always a plus." Kara agreed as the two started clapping. They walked back to the locker room. "You liking it here so far Nicola?"

"Yeah, yeah I love it actually. It's almost like a family backstage."

"Yeah, and you part of it now." Beth said with a smile. "Especially if you marry Ken or.."

"Marry?" Nicola asked eyebrows raised.

"It was just a thought."

- - - - - -

"Is everyone ready for the next draft picks!?" Vince asked at the crowed roared. The superstars stood back stage, some rubbing their necks. "This pick will leave RAW and go to Smackdown... Katie Lea!" A round of boos went through the arena.

"Oh thank God." Kara said a little to loudly.

"Why, don't you like her?" Nicola asked.

"I love Katie, it's just. The writers had this whole idea for an 'incest' storyline with her brother. It made me sick to my stomach to even think about." Katie came bounding backstage with a smile plastered on her face.

"I am so glad I got out of that storyline!" She said hugging some of the other Diva's. Nicola gave Kara a knowing look.

"Alright, everyone our next pick will come from Smackdown to RAW!" Kara looked around the gorilla position for anyone who looked like they were getting ready to move. It was to hard to tell. "VICTORIA!" Her music started and Beth and Kara both marked out clapping as Lisa left through the curtain.

"Oh hell yes!" Kara screamed gathering a few laughs.

"Excited there Kara?" Adam called from a few feet away. Her eyes locked with his and she just froze. She felt Nicola jab her ribs lightly and she snapped out of it.

"Uh, y-yeah. I've always wanted to wrestle Lisa." He flashed her that signature grin.

"You two would light up the arena."

"Thanks." She managed to squeak out before applause burst through the room signaling Lisa was back.

- - - - - -

"God Lisa, I can't wait to wrestle you." Kara said standing back in the gorilla position again a half an hour later.

"We'll go to the creative team tomorrow."

"So, how long ago did they tell you about being sent to RAW?" Nicola asked.

"Oh, a few weeks. They told me if I revealed it they would make sure I never got a title shot again... Granted I knew they were kidding, but I don't want to fuck with the writers."

"Excuse me." A gruff voice said from behind Nicola. She turned to find herself face to chest with Ken. "I need to get over there." He said point to where Randy Orton was standing.

"Um, of course." Nicola said. She moved quickly out of the way and almost tripped luckily Beth caught her. Ken mumbled a thank you as he walked past.

"Damn girl. When Ken's around you act like Kara does when she sees Adam." Beth said before receiving, what Kara thought was, a well deserved smack to the head.

"That's not the point Beth! Did you hear what he said to her?" They all looked at Kara like she was nuts. "He said thank you. He hasn't said that to anyone in weeks." Lisa, Beth, and Kara just smiled at the now blushing Nicola.

"Alright, I think it's time for some more draft picks!" The crowd erupted once more as Vince pulled out yet another piece of paper. "This pick will go from RAW to Smackdown... ASHLEY!" Her music erupted through the arena. She hadn't been on the show in a while so fans were just excited to see her.

"Ok, we need to get this over with." Beth said rubbing her forehead. "I am getting a head ache. I forgot how tedious this could be."

"Alright our next pick is going to be coming from ECW here to RAW!" Kara could have sworn that the crowd was the quietest she's ever heard it. "Chavo Guerrero!"

"Yes!" Kara said doing the Eddie dance.

"I thought you'd be happy about that." Lisa said with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I finally get to be on the same show as Chavo. This is officially a good day." Chavo came running back stage and ran straight to Kara picking her up.

"Finally huh?"

"Chavo, why didn't you tell me?"

"I want to surprise you!" He said smiling. Kara pulled Nicola over to her.

"Chavo, I would like you to meet Nicola. Nicola, this is Chavo Guerrero." Kara said adding a little Spanish accent.

"You're Shawn's niece right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nicola asked shaking his hand.

"Shawn talks about you all the time. It's great to finally meet you! Now if you'll excuse me, I think some of the guys want to tackle me." He said before running off and jumping on Adam.

"How many more are being drafted?" Nicola said as they walked back to the locker room yet again.

"Only two." Kara replied with a laugh.

"That means Adam is up next." Kara just pretended not to hear her.

- - - - - - -

"Finally WWE fans we have two more drafts picks for the night!" Vince said his signature smile still on his face. He really loved the WWE fans, even if he was suppose to be a heel most of the time. Pleasing the fans is what he lived to do. "The next pick with leave RAW and go to Smackdown... RANDY ORTON!" His music hit and he walked out to jeers with his arm wrapped and in a sling. Nicola and Kara both remembered seeing him get hurt, it was horrible. Kara looked over towards Adam who flashed her another smile.

"He keeps smiling at you." Nicola said beside her.

"He's just being polite."

"I think he's just flirting."

"And Ken said thank you to you when he never says that." Kara retorted.

"That was being polite."

"You two are way too evenly matched." Beth said shaking her head.

"Ok, the next pick will move from Smackdown and come right here to RAW!" Kara tried to not look at Adam and just keep her eyes on Randy. Nicola laughed. "EDGE!" The crowd went nuts. Yeah, Edge was a heel, but he was a damn good one. As he cut his promo backstage everyone was laughing.

"Guy knows how to dole it out." Lisa said smiling. "Well, I'm headed back to the locker room. Anyone else coming?"

"Be there in a minute Lisa." Kara said shrugging her shoulders. Lisa still hadn't gained the respect back for Adam that she once had. Lisa was a close friend of both the Hardy brothers, and it was a well known fact she hadn't entirely forgiven Adam or Amy.

"Is she alright?" Nicola asked looking at Lisa's retreating form. Kara followed her stare.

"Yeah. She's fine. Don't worry."

"Well, Kara are you surprised?" Came a humor filled male voice. Kara turned to find Adam standing in front of her. "Something tells me you already knew though."

"Caught me." Kara said laughing like an idiot. Nicola shook her head.

"So Adam, looks like now that the storyline with you and Vickie is over, you're a free man huh?" Nicola said with a confident smile. '_Why can't I be like this around Ken?' _she thought to herself.

"It would seem that way." He said flashing her that beautiful smile. Nicola nudged Kara

"Yeah, lucky you. I know she's a sweetheart in person, but now you have more opportunities to become a better wrestler and you can earn the crowd's respect," Kara babbled. Adam smirked. "Yeah, I hope so. I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you?"

"Yeah." Kara said hopelessly trying to remain calm and collected.

"I look forward to it." Kara swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Me too." She said barely audible.

"I'll see you around." he smiled at her before walking away.

"Smooth Kara real smooth." Nicola said with a laugh.

"Kind of like you with Ken?"

"Yep, exactly like me with Ken." she sighed. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"Wonder these hallowed halls aimlessly looking for meaning and the reason why we can't even form a simple sentence when talking to guys we like?" Kara suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds about right."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still not ours. But we're still hoping.

A/N: Thanks to lindseyredfield for reviewing! And congratulations to The Niki Reid for answering correctly "Wrestling With Emotions" is W.W.E. Hopefully we'll have your cameo up by Chapter 8 or 9.

Some music in this chapter. Just a warning.

* * *

The two started down the hall, yet again.

"So what do you guys usually do after a show? Just go straight to the hotel and sleep or something?" inquired Nicola.

Kara shrugged. "Sometimes we go straight to bed, sometimes we go somewhere quiet and low key to eat, and sometimes, like tonight," her eyes sparkled knowingly, "we go out dancing."

"Who told you?" Nicola gasped.

"Paul. He was always laughing about how Shawn's librarian niece loved to dance and would go clubbing every chance she got."

Nicola blushed.

"Sooo. You up for it?"

"Most definitely. Do you mind if I grab a little something from catering? The food on the plane was just awful." Nicola made a face.

"Oh no problem. They continued walking, until they came upon an empty room filled with food. Nicola had just grabbed an apple, when they heard a song being turned up by one of the caterers in the kitchen.

"No way!" she shouted gleefully. She set her apple down. "I should sing this song about the next guy I date."

"You mean Ken?" slyly asked Kara.

"Yeah. And you'll sing it to Adam," Nicola shot back. The two didn't notice the two aforementioned wrestlers walk in as they heard their names being mentioned.

The women, unaware of their audience began mouthing the words to the song to each other as the rest of the roster poured in.

"Does he love me, I wanna know

How can I tell if he loves me so?" started Nicola."Is it in his eyes?" she mouthed.

"Oh, no you'll be deceived." Kara mouthed back.

"Is it in his eyes?" Nicola repeated

"Oh, no he'll make believe," warned Kara."If you wanna know," she continued

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop._ Nicola danced around.

"If he loves you so"

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"It's in his kiss," Kara finished mouthing, smiling, thinking of Adam.

"That's where it is, oh yeah" mouthed Nicola.

"Or is it in his face?" she asked.

"Oh no, it's just his charms," denied Kara.

"In his warm embrace?" Nicola asked again.

"Oh no, that's just his arms," informed Kara."If you wanna know, " she began again.

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_ Nicola started dancing once more.

"If he loves you so"

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"It's in his kiss"

"That's where it is" Nicola agreed.

"Oh, it's in his kiss," Kara grinned.

"That's where it is"

"Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight

Find out what you wanna know" Nicola lip synched, taking over Cher's role."If it's love, if it really is. It's there in his kiss," she pointed to her lips.

"How 'bout the way he acts?" shrugged Kara.

"Oh no, that's not the wayYou're not listenin' to all I said." Nicola shook her finger at the diva."If you wanna know."

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"If he loves you so"

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"It's in his kiss"

"That's where it is," nodded Kara.

"Oh, It's in his kiss," smirked Nicola, thinking of how Ken's kiss would be."That's where it is"

"Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight. Find out what you wanna know. If it's love, if it really is. It's there in his kiss" mouthed Nicola, singing into a banana.

"How 'bout the way he acts?" questioned Kara.

"Oh no, that's not the way," Nicola shook her head"You're not listenin' to all I said. If you wanna know"

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"If he loves you so"

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

"It's in his kiss"

"That's where it is," conceded Kara."Oh, It's in his kiss. That's where it is. Oh, yeah it's in his kiss. It's in hiss kiss. That's where it is. Ooh, it's in his kiss. It's in his kiss. That's where it isIt's in his kiss. That's where it is. Ooh, it's in his kiss. That's where it is. Ooh, oh it's in his kiss. Oh, oh, it's in the kissT. hat's where it is," the girls finished their lip synching laughing.

Well they _were_ laughing, until they heard all three rosters behind them clapping. Nicola squeezed her eyes shut. "Please tell me this is just a nightmare and when I turn around, my math teacher will mysteriously look like Antonio Banderas and remind me that I need to eat more cheese because if I don't then Chuckie will continue playing "Jimmy Crack Corn" on the harmonica."

Kara looked at her strangely. Nicola shrugged. "It's been known to occur in my dreams."

The two silently decided to turn around.

"Nice jobs ladies," yelled Brian Kendrick.

"I knew you should've been on the stage," joked the Heartbreak Kid.

The girls turned a fascinating shade of bright red, muttered something, and dashed out of the room. All the superstars still laughing. Well minus the two who knew _exactly_ who they were singing that song to.

--after the show--

"Ready to go dancing?" asked Kara adjusting her tank top.

"Yeah. Thank god for Uncle Mike's PA taking my stuff to the hotel, I don't know what I'd do with all of it," said Nicola, zipping up her knee length boots and tugging at her denim skirt.

"Damn. Ken would be crazy if he didn't jump you right when he sees you."

Nicola bit her lip. "Well Adam would be stupid if he didn't go speechless when he sees YOU. Those jeans could be painted on!"

"I try." The diva struck a pose.

The ladies left the arena and jumped into the cab that patiently waited for them. After a fifteen minute ride, the girls arrived in front of the club. They paid the driver and practically leapt out of the vehicle. They entered after paying the fee. Some superstars were already there.

"Who's that with John?" asked Nicola, pointing towards the Champ.

"Oh that's his girlfriend Erica. They've been together almost a year now. First woman to ever settle him down."

"Cool."

Suddenly, Kara was lifted off her feet and swung around. "Chavo!" she squealed.

"Do you mind if I steal this one for a song?" asked Chavo, ignoring the woman in his arms.

"Be my guest," laughed Nicola. "I'm getting a drink."

Kara followed Chavo to the dance floor and began doing a few Latin dances. Everything from the cha-cha to the tango.

_She's into superstition_

_black cats and voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition_

_that girl's gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensation_

_new kicks and candle light_

_she's got a new addiction_

_for every day and night_

_She'll make you take your clothes off_

_and go dancing in the rain_

_she'll make you live the crazy life_

_or she'll take away your pain_

_like a bullet to your brain_

_upside inside out_

_she's living la Vida loca_

_she'll push and pull you down_

_she's living la Vida loca_

_her lips are devil red_

_and her skins the color mocha_

_she will wear you out_

_she's living la Vida loca_

_living la vida loca_

The song ended with Kara gasping for air and smiling. Chavo led her back to the bar and Nicola. "Thanks for the lovely dance," he said.

"Thank YOU." And he walked off.

"Adam was watching you the entire time," informed Nicola.

"Really?!" she looked around. "Did I look stupid?"

"No. You looked amazing! How'd you learn that anyway?"

"Chavo actually taught me. We weren't doing any promos for a while so he started to teach me some dances and whenever we got free time together between shows we'd practice."

"Well it paid off. I think Adam is _very_ appreciative of Chavo for teaching you how to move your body like that."

Kara was about to answer her back, when a voice broke through their conversation.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the son of the American Dream, just as Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls blasted on.

"Do you mind?" asked Nicola.

"Go ahead," reassured Kara.

Nicola noticed Ken from the corner of her eye. She smirked. She was in her element, she'd give him a show he'd never forget.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

She seductively swayed her hips in rhythm with Cody's, grinding against him until the song ended. She thanked him and made her way over to Kara.

"I could totally tell Ken liked what he saw. Where the hell did you learn to dance like THAT?"

"You learned your moves from Chavo, I learned mine from my cousin."

"How did SHE learn how to do that?"

"She was an exotic dancer."


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Superstars (cries) and are not affiliated with the WWE in any way... Please don't sue us. We only own the characters we created.

**Big thanks to The Niki Reid for reviewing!! Also, thanks to anyone reading!**

Nicola and Kara stood staring at the newly constructed ring at a Boston arena a week after the fated WWE Draft. Luckily the only people to really mention the singing embarrassment were Shawn, Paul, and of course Beth. They both could hear her voice in their head...

"Oh it's in his kiss!!" She would randomly scream at them. If there are no other words to describe it... there is always, facepalm.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" Nicola asked pulling both of them out of an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, at the start of the second hour." Kara said absentmindedly. "Actually I am wrestling Mickie."

"For the title?"

"Nah, but if we look good out there I may get a title shot at some point." Kara rubbed her forehead. "Have you talked to Ken at all?" Nicola sighed.

"No, he hasn't even looked at me."

"Give him time."

"What about you and Adam?" Nicola asked turning towards Kara.

"No, I have barely seen him. Come on we should get into the locker room before fans start filing in." The two walked into the back, a round of giggles going between them. They may have embarrassed the hell out of themselves, but damn was it fun.

"Hey ladies!" Shawn Michaels, better known as Mike to both of them, said cheerfully walking towards them. "And what are you two beautiful girls up to?"

"We were just in the audience." Nicola said after giving him a hug.

"You two weren't pretending to sing Cher again were you?"

"No this time it was Cyndi Lauper." Kara said with a smile.

"Yeah, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" Nicola agreed, her mind was desperately telling her to burst into song, but she kept her cool.

"Ken!" Kara called as none other than Ken Anderson came walking down the hall. He rolled his eyes but joined them none the less.

"Well, now that Ken is here I wish I didn't have to leave, but Chris is waiting for me." Mike said before quickly saying good-bye and departing. They were starting a new storyline between the Heartbreak Kid and Chris Jericho that they needed to work the story out. Nicola, Ken, and Kara stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So Ken, you up against brother incest tonight?" Kara asked brightly.

"Yeah, I think this whole storyline is getting a little old." He said surprisingly without the attitude. Nicola sat as silent as possible until Kara nudged her arm roughly.

"Oh, umm what storyline would you like to have?" She asked trying to stay calm, though her voice was shaking. Ken turned toward her and seemed to be looking her over as he would an opponent.

"I don't think you'd understand it." He said curtly turning his attention back to Kara.

"You know Ken, Nicola grew up with a relative in the business, she probably knows it better than most people." Kara said trying to get him to loosen up.

"Yeah, I mean I know the difference between a cross-sault and a moonbody." She said with a slight laugh. Kara got it immediately and laughed along, but Ken remain stoic.

"Yeah, see that's really not funny." He said sternly. "You really have no reason to be here except for the fact that you have your "uncle Mike" who can get you backstage so you can flirt with wrestlers and do no work at all for the summer." Kara cut him off.

"Ken I think you..."

"You think I need to do what Kara?" He said sharply. "She has no reason being here, you're just lucky your semi-good in the ring or you would be as pathetic as the other bimbo's around this place. I don't even know what Adam is thinking." He mumbled the last sentence as he began pacing. "And you..." He said looking at Nicola. "What the hell is your purpose here, go back to your pathetic job and leave us all alone!" He stormed off down the hallway and Kara rubbed her forehead. She looked toward Nicola who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Nicola, don't take what he says to heart." Kara said putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "We all love having you here, especially Paul, Mike, Beth, and me. He's just been an asshole lately. You can't take anything he says to heart."

"He seemed pretty certain." Nicola replied meekly.

"Yeah, he's also really angry. He's just venting and you happened to be his target for that. I'm sorry." Nicola just shrugged her shoulders.

"Can we just go back to the locker room and watch the start of RAW?" Kara nodded and the two fell into step. Nicola felt as if she would cry at any moment and Kara felt as if she might murder Ken.

- - - - - - -

"And Kara Alexis picks up the win!!" J.R. screamed into his headset.

"You know what that means JR, we have a new number 1 contender for the women's championship!" King said excitedly. Nicola watched from backstage, her mood had not improved, the only difference was this time it was Beth trying to cheer her up.

"He didn't mean it Nicola he was just being a jerk." She said seriously. Nicola just sighed as RAW cut to commercial. "You can't stay silent forever."

"I really am not in the mood to talk Beth." Nicola said sadly. "I'm sorry it's just what he said got to me."

"Because you like him."

"Yes because I like him. I guess I better give that one up." Nicola said laying against her chair.

"You never know." Beth replied shrugging her shoulders. Nicola just turned her attention back to the television and tried to put her mind on something else. Meanwhile Kara walked backstage and ran to catering to grab a bottle of water. As she was about to turn the corner she heard to distinct voices talking.

"What the hell did you do that for man?" Came John Cena's voice. It stopped Kara dead in her tracks because it was very rare to hear Cena anywhere near angry.

"It's none of your business John!" Ken said trying to fight back.

"What were you thinking? Are you trying to get her to hate you or something?"

"YES!" Ken finally screamed. A silence hung over the air.

"You really like her don't you man?" Cena asked. Kara put her had over her mouth to stop her gasp.

"Yeah..." Ken finally said, seemingly tired of fighting. "Something about her just gets to me. I mean, I think she's beautiful and she's so nice. She gets so nervous around me and do you remember when she and Kara were singing that song last week and we all saw?"

"Yeah." John said laughing.

"Well Adam and I got there earlier and we heard them talking. They were 'singing' basically to Adam and I... Well Kara was singing to Adam and Nicola to me. I couldn't help but smile. I haven't smiled in so long."

"So, why did you just blow up at her?" Cena asked. Kara could wear she could picture him scratching his head, though she was semi pre-occupied learning that Ken and ADAM had heard everything... She came back into reality and continued listening.

"I just don't want to go into another relationship just to have her leave to. It will be easier if she hates me." Kara couldn't help but think he sounded like a chick.

"Man you sound like a chick." John said and Kara had to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck you." Ken said some of his attitude returning.

"Dude, just give it a try, you never know what might happen."

"I'll think about it." Ken said as their voices began to fade. Kara knew she had to get back to the locker rooms. She turned quickly only to find herself colliding with a chest.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Adam said, flashing his amazing smile. Kara laughed nervously. "You looked amazing out there."

"Thanks Adam..." Kara said nervously. "You looked great out there earlier too."

"I only cut a promo." He said raising his eyebrows.

"You've just always been good at promo's."

"Kara can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." she said her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"Last week, when you and Nicola were singing... Why did you guys decide to sing that particular song?"

"Umm..." Kara wondered what he was thinking. She knew that he knew exactly why. Should she just tell him the truth? "Nicola and I were just talking and that song came on... We just started to lip-sync it."

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked pressing the question. Kara narrowed her eyes and gained a small amount of courage.

"Why don't you just asked me what you're beating around the bush about?" He laughed slightly and looked towards the floor. What Ken said earlier in the night was playing in her mind... "I don't even know what Adam is thinking."

"Well, were you... and I don't want this to sound conceited. We're you talking about me?" Time seemed to stand still. Kara had to make a quick decision.

"Adam..." She said staring into his beautiful eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that question. I... I know you and Ken heard Nicola and I talking before we started lip-syncing."

"Yeah... yeah I did." He said nervously. Kara felt as if she would be sick. The tone to his voice made her fear the worst, mainly she figured he would just tell her to back off. "Actually.. Umm.."

"Yes?" She said glumly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, maybe tonight after the show or tomorrow?" Kara just stared at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Slowly a smile appeared on his face.

"Uh, yeah... I'd love to." She said with a shy smile.

"Great... so I have to go get changed, but how about I come by your locker room after that and we'll decide from there?"

"Yeah sounds good." Kara said nervously.

"I'll see you soon." He said stepping closer to her. She could feel his hand softly brush up against her arm as he walked beside her. Their fingers touched briefly and she turned to watching him walk down the hall. Once her heart started beating again, or so it seemed, she walked as quickly as possible, without looking like a dumbass, back to the locker room. Despite the fact that Adam Copeland had just asked her out, she needed to talk to Nicola. She had to tell her about Ken.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: Yet again, we don't own anything. It's a shame really.

A/N: Thanks to lindseyredfield and The Niki Reid for reviewing. And thanks to everybody who favorited our story or put it on alert. You guys rock! Anyway here's the next installment of…Wrestling with Emotions!

* * *

After weaving through the maze of halls, Kara finally stumbled upon the locker room. Before she could enter, the Showstopper stormed out looking ready to murder.

"What did he do to her?" He demanded of the diva.

"What?" Kara asked blankly.

"What did that ass do to my sweet niece? WHY was she crying her eyes out?"

"I-she-uh,"

"Nevermind I'll go beat it out of his loud mouth now." He started walking away, when Kara spotted the King of Kings.

"Please stop him! Just wait okay? I'm sure Nicola will tell you everything, you just have to be patient." Michael continued to struggle from Paul's intense grip, but finally gave up as he was dragged away.

Kara entered the door and spotted her friend crying into a cell phone in the corner. "I-I just hate feeling like this. L-Like I'm useless and not g-good enough. It j-just hurts so much. Maybe he's right. M-Maybe I need to go home. I d-don't belong here," she bit back a sob. Some silence passed and she gave a watery laugh, "Okay I'll stay, but I'm still not asking anybody for Stacy Keibler's phone number." Nicola glanced up and saw Kara. "I gotta go, but thanks again Damien. Love ya." She slid her cell closed.

"Hey," she said quietly, wiping at her cheeks.

"Hey," Kara gave her a reassuring grin. "Have I got some interesting news to tell you."

"Spill."

Kara recounted her eavesdropping session on Ken and good ol' John Cena. "So you see, he actually likes you A LOT! Isn't this great?"

Nicola smiled softly, but her eyes remained sad. "Yeah that's great."

Kara blew a piece of hair from her eyes. "Why aren't you jumping up and down screaming? This is big, HUGE even! But you still seem so upset." Kara looked at her concerned. "What's up?"

"I just can't help thinking he was right. I didn't do anything to get here. I'm visiting my uncle! I'm just useless. I'm not working or anything. What good am I?"

"You're a great friend, an amazing niece, you pay for your own hotel room, you can lip-synch and dance your heart out. You bring a smile to so many people's faces. Don't listen to him." Kara pleaded.

Nicola gave a weak smile. "Thanks. You still seem ready to explode with something. What else happened?"

"Adam asked me out on a date," she burst out excitedly.

Nicola's eyes grew round. "Where are you guys going? What are you doing? Will you kiss him?"

"I don't know. I don't know and YES! If he wants to, I mean."

"Of course he will." Nicola rolled her eyes.

Kara suddenly jumped up. "I'm supposed to be getting ready! I have to shower! Pick out something to wear! Adam's picking me up soon! I'm going out with ADAM COPELAND!" She suddenly stopped. "You have to be there."

"What?!"

"Please. I need you for support. What if I spazz? It's happened before. You need to be there in case I start messing everything up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"PLEASE?"

Nicola sighed. "Fine. I guess. We need to decide on a place though. It needs to be busy so he doesn't think I followed you guys. It should be fun. Can you think of any place like that?"

"Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Very funny."

"Seriously I heard about this place…Dave and Buster's I think. They've got games and a bar."

"Perfect. I can stay at the bar and if you need me, just say you're getting a drink."

"Right right…That's perfect."

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in the shower already!"

Kara took quite possibly the quickest shower known to any woman who'd ever gone on a date with Adam Copeland. She stepped out, clad in a pair of dark blue jeans, a fitted black tee, and a studded belt that looked too much like Jeff Hardy's to be just a duplicate. Kara noticed Nicola staring, "Yeah, I stole it from him a few months ago."

"Very nice." Nicola began rubbing gel into her hands and started crimping her hair up so she got some curls.

At that moment, a knock came at the door. Kara seemed frozen, staring at the door as if Big Dick Johnson were going to burst through it. Nicola smirked at her and went to answer the door. As she opened it wide, Kara caught a glimpse of the god-like Rated-R Superstar. And was he rated R for a good reason! His own jeans were tight and emphasized…his…thighs and lord that shirt! It was as if someone had taken gray paint and poured it on him so it molded to EVERY muscle.

"You ready?" He asked Kara.

"Y-Yeah. Let me just grab my purse." She grabbed her bag and as she was walking out, turned her head "I'll see you LATER." Nicola nodded at the code. _Be there or I WILL kill you._

* * *

Nicola sat at the establishment's bar, downing a mojito. She saw a few superstars littering the business. John was there talking to Jeff, his arm wrapped around Erica's waist. Jeff's own arm was slung over his girlfriend Hailey's shoulders. Shane Helms and Matt Hardy were in the Star Wars Pod Racers attempting to outrace each other. Her eyes glanced around and locked onto a pair of green eyes attached to a peroxide blond head. His concerned look delved into her dejected brown eyes. She quickly turned her head and saw Kara dominating Adam on Dance Dance Revolution. _At least she's having a good time._

* * *

"I rule! You suck! I am queen of DDR!" The adrenaline coursing through her veins caused her to ditch her shyness the moment she stepped on the platform.

Adam just laughed at her excitement. "Oh great goddess, may I offer to buy you a measly meal as part of your reward for winning?"

Kara looked up into his laughing stare. "S-Sure. I'll have some broccoli and cheddar soup."

"You got it." He winked and started to walk away. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah. I just want to grab a drink at the bar first."

"Okay, I'll snag us a booth."

Kara smiled and walked over to Nicola.

"I knew you'd be fine. You look great and you're not acting like a fool!"

"He smells good. He keeps smiling at me and at one point on our way here I think I forgot my name." Kara ranted. She sighed. "He's perfect. I'll have a rum and coke," she told the bartender.

"That's awesome," Nicola congratulated. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Are you okay?" asked Kara.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Nicola glanced at someone and quickly diverted her gaze.

"Wha-" Kara turned and saw Ken staring at her friend. She sneered at him and he glared right back and turned to talk to Paul London and Brian Kendrick. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to go meet up with Adam." She grabbed her drink. "I'll see you at the hotel?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving now. Be sure to come over to my room no matter how late it is. I want all the dirty details." Nicola slid the bartender some money and hopped off the stool starting to call a cab. "Don't leave ANYTHING out."

"You got it." Kara walked towards where Adam was sitting. Well unfortunately, Adam AND Jeff AND John who had gotten a bit inebriated, when their girlfriends decided to go back to the hotel.

"Kara!" the two drunk men chorused. "Pull up a chair," demanded John. "We're in a booth." Jeff giggled. Kara sat down and saw Adam mouth "I'm sorry." She gave a weak smile and nodded as John and Jeff recounted some of their favorite wrestlers from when they were kids. There was a little silence when the food came and the intoxicated wrestlers decided to sample both foods. Adam finally excused the two of them so he and Kara could go outside.

"I'm really sorry about that. They just sat down and wouldn't go away." He apologized.

"It's fine, really."

"Well I just wish I could make it up to you."

Kara smiled. "You don't need to do anything."

Adam was silent a moment. "Well maybe there is one thing…."

"Wha-" She was cut off as Adam lifted his hands and cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones as he looked at her lovingly. He leaned down and covered her lips with his own. Kara stood still in shock, but Adam's lips coaxed her into moving her own lips. Her eyes drifted closed and her hands came up to tangle themselves in his silky blond hair. One word floated through her mind. _Bliss._


	8. Chapter 8

1**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Superstars (cries) and are not affiliated with the WWE in any way... Please don't sue us. We only own the characters we created.**

**Thanks to LindseyRedfiele and TheNikiReid, for your awesome, cool, kick butt reveiws!**

Kara walked slowly through the hotel hallway. The kiss still fresh on her mind. She swore she could still feel his lips on hers and smell his cologne. She stopped outside of Nicola's hotel room and she knocked softly. Once Nicola opened the door she could tell Kara was practically on cloud 9.

"I take it I don't need to ask if you had fun?" She said with a smile.

"He... that kiss... pure heaven... I... wow." She said leaning against the door. She smiled toward Nicola who still looked down as ever. "I'm surprised you're not asleep."

"Eh, don't worry about that. He kissed you?" Kara raised her eyebrows. She was not going to let Nicola get away with it that easy.

"Come with me to the café downstairs." Kara said standing straight up. "It's apparent neither of us are sleeping much, so it can't hurt." Nicola sighed but grabbed her purse and key card before following Kara downstairs. The café was almost empty except for a coupe sitting in the corner.

"Chris?" Kara called walking in. Chris Irvine, better known to fans as Chris Jericho stood up and ran over to Kara embracing her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just grabbing a cup of coffee, obviously."

"Chris I want you to meet Nicola. She's Shawn's..."

"Niece." Chris said finishing her sentence and shaking Nicola's hand. "Shawn talks about you a lot. He's really proud of you." Nicola smiled a genuine smile thinking of her uncle.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you." Chris motioned for the girl he was with to come over.

"Guys I would like you to meet Nikie" He said smiling. She looked to be about 21, very beautiful. "Niki this is Kara Alexis and Nicola, she's Shawn Michaels niece."

"It's really nice to meet you." Nikisaid politely shaking both of their hands.

"How did you two meet?" Nicola asked.

"Accidentally bumped into her in a restaurant actually." Chris said with a smile.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I was going to the restroom and Chris was headed out the door." Niki said with a wide smile. It wasn't hard to tell they were both smitten.

"We should get going babe. It's getting late." Chris said looking at his watch.

"Ok." She kissed him softly. "It was nice meeting both of you."

"I'll see you two Monday." Chris said. They both waved and made their way out of the shop. Nicola and Kara both ordered a coffee before sitting at one of the rounded tables.

"She's was a sweetie huh?" Kara asked taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

"Yeah they definitely were smitten with each other." Nicola said with a sad smile.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..."

"Ken?"

"Bingo." Nicola said taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Well he does like you Nicola, and I am betting he feels awful for what he said. He's just going through a rough patch."

"I know, maybe I should just go home."

"No!!" Kara said loudly causing the kid working behind the counter to stare. "We all love having you here, plus your uncle would be crushed."

"I know."

"Then you'll stay?" Kara said excitedly. Damn she was being persistent. Rather stubborn actually.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Nicola said before heading to the restroom. Kara sighed and leaned her head back closing her eyes. Ok, she knew something needed to happen here. She couldn't have Nicola leaving, especially if Ken liked her.

"Kara?" She was startled from her thoughts by a male voice and even more when she saw who it was.

"Hi Ken." She said confused.

"Can I sit down and talk for a minute?" Kara nodded and he took the seat Nicola was previously in.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about Nicola."

"Ken, if you're just here to tell me she needs to 'go home' or anything like that I..."

"No it's not that." He said hanging his head. Kara's eye bore into him. "I feel bad about saying that. I've just been under a lot of stress with the divorce. I don't want her to leave." A smile played around Kara's lips.

"I had a feeling you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You like her Ken."

"You don't know that." He said his voice raising slightly. Kara just leaned back in her chair and smiled. He seemed to calm down again. "Is it that obvious?"

"No." She said truthfully. "Nicola thought you hated her. I heard you talking to Cena earlier tonight." Ken nodded his head remembering the conversation.

"Listen Randy and I are having a small party type thing tomorrow night we're gonna watch ECW maybe, just a few people. Will you and Nicola come? We're going to open up the door to the next room, which happens to be Adam's so he'll be there too."

"Kara do you know..." Came Nicola's voice, but it caught in her throat as soon as she saw who Kara was sitting with.

"Oh. This must be your seat." He said standing up. "Sorry."

"I-It's ok." Nicola moved slowly toward the table. Ken looked at Kara for an answer.

"Yeah, Ken. That sounds good." Ken nodded and turned to look at Nicola. He gave her a concerned look and their eyes remained connected for a few seconds. He left without another word and Nicola sat down at the table.

"You ok?" Kara asked when she hadn't spoke for a while.

"I swear I felt my heart beating when he was looking at me." She said with a small smile. "Why was he here?"

"He invited us to a small get-together tomorrow night, well tonight technically, at his and Randy's room." Kara said nonchalantly.

"And?"

"And I said yes."

"What?!"

"Don't worry hun you'll be fine. He was really worried about how what he said effected you."

"Really?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah. He said he felt bad about what he said and he didn't want you to leave." Kara looked up and saw a smile on Nicola's face. "Aren't you glad you didn't leave?"

"We should probably get some sleep." Nicola said with a little more spring to her step.

"Yep, gotta be ready for that party tomorrow." Kara said with a wink. The two threw away their remaining coffee and made their way back to their rooms.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Knock, knock-

"Stop fidgeting." Kara said with an amused grin looking at Nicola.

"I can't help it." She said nervously. The door open and Randy gave them his signature sexy smirk. The sling didn't effect his ability to look incredible.

"Ladies." He said opening the door wider to let them both in. John Cena and Erica were both inside. Not to mention Ken, Adam, and Beth. The TV was turned onto sci-fi. Adam came up and wrapped his arms around Kara pulling her into a hug. Everyone just took a seat and added their own color commentary to the different matches. Nicola kept feeling eyes watching her and she would turn just in time to catch Ken trying to look away. As the broadcast finished John and Erica were the first to leave.

"John you're a fan of rhyming." Randy said with a smirk, the several beers he had were getting to him. "Don't be a fool, wrap you're tool." Everyone laughed and John flipped him off before leaving. Nicola was nursing the only beer she had for the night when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to meet the beautiful green eyes of Ken Anderson.

"Hey Nicola." he said trying his best to smile.

"Hey." An awkward silence fell over the situation. "Um, thanks for inviting me."

"It's, it's really no big deal." He said rubbing his neck. Nicola turned to look at Kara who seemed deep in discussion with Adam. "Can we maybe go out onto the balcony and talk?"

"Y-yeah." She said standing. She followed him and he shut the door behind them.

"Well that should be good, right?" Kara asked Adam.

"I know he likes her, he just needs to get over the whole "I'm divorced" thing."

"Like you did?" Kara asked. Adam raised his eyebrows and gave his classic Rated- R smirk.

"Yes, like I did." He kissed her softly. "Come with me." He led her back into his room. He shut the adjoining door, listening to Randy Orton making sex jokes the entire time. Kara sat on the hotel bed and looked around the room. His wrestling gear laid strewn on the floor, along with some other clothes.

"Sorry, I'm messy." He said picking some of it up. She stood up and grabbed his hands making him stop.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me it's not that bad." He smiled at her. They both took a seat on the bed and he scooted back until he could lay properly. He opened his arms and Kara laid her head on his chest. She could smell his cologne and hear his heart beat. It was soothing. She turned her face towards him and smiled.

"What?" He asked smiling back.

"Nothing, just looking at you." He sat up making Kara shift slightly so he could bring his lips to hers. When people saw Edge kiss it was all about lust, all about sex. Adam was different. His kisses were passionate and amazing. Kara swore she felt sparks. Their tongue's touched slightly and she felt Adam smile against her. He pulled away and laid back down on the bed. She laid next to him, in the same position as before, and he wrapped his arms around her one hand playing with the long strands of her curly hair. Slowly their breathing both relaxed, they feel into a deep sleep.

"So..." Nicola said standing on the balcony. The view was incredible and the moon was bright.

"Nicola, I didn't mean what I said to you yesterday." He said suddenly.

"Then why did you say it?" Her mood had not improved.

"I am just going through a lot."

"And that gives you the right to take it out on me?" She asked.

"No. Listen I am trying to apologize."

"Then apologize." Their voices were slowly rising.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Apologizing shouldn't have to be difficult."

"Jesus what's your problem?"

"My problem?" She asked shocked. They were almost screaming at each other. "You're the one who said I had no reason to be here and I was better off at home!"

"But I didn't mean it!"

"Then why did you say it?!"

"Because I didn't want you to know that I like you!" They stared daggers at each other the tension was high until he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Their lips connected feverishly and it immediately deepened. She felt his tongue against hers and moaned. Her hands roamed his chest, his her back. She touched his face softly and he quickly pulled away. Her brown eyes connected with his green ones and she couldn't read his expression. Without a word he went back into the hotel room and the out the main door. Nicola was left staring after him, stars shining brightly behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still not ours. It's horrible, really. The song is sung by Rascal Flatt's, so not ours either. The family in this chapter is based on my actual family. And yes, my uncle and I DO tease each other like that.

A/N: Special thanks to LindseyRedfield and The Niki Reid for your reviews. You guys are the best! And thanks to everybody to put us or our story on alert. Also some language. Just a warning people.

A/N 2: We created a new website so if anybody would like to discuss any type of wrestling then just go to our profile and click on our homepage. We can't wait to see you there!

* * *

Nicola stood there for what felt like hours, staring at where Ken once stood. Finally she moved, feeling as if she were in a dream…well, more like a nightmare. She went back inside, scanning the room quickly, finding it void of any peroxide-headed men. Randy was still on a role "How do you get a witch pregnant?"

"How Randy?" asked John bored with his drunk friend's jokes. He didn't drink when he was with Erica, therefore Randy was just looking like an ass right now.

"You fuck her!" He laughed hysterically.

Nicola shook her head at the inebriated wrestler and quietly asked Paul London if he knew where Kara had went. He nodded his head to the adjoining door. "You okay?" he asked her concerned looking at her watery eyes.

Nicola nodded. "I'm fine, just…if you see Kara, let her know I went to my hotel room and I'll talk to her later." Paul nodded and watched her walk away.

Nicola stepped inside her hotel room and calmly went into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she came out clad in her pajamas. She turned on her laptop and let iTunes play while she checked her e-mail.

As she was finishing an e-mail back to her uncle, confirming seeing him and his family at the next day at their next show, a tune broke through her thoughts. Tears that had been held back, rushed forth and tumbled down her cheeks. She frantically tried to switch the song, but hot tears blurred her vision. She laid her head down, frustrated and pounded the keyboard with her fist. Her sobs interrupted the melody as the singer crooned on.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

* * *

Back in Adam's room, the two lovebirds were still in a deep sleep, at least they were, until Randy started banging on the door asking if they wanted to go skinny dipping. Kara slowly pushed herself off Adam's chest and looked at her cell phone. 1:38 in the morning? Good grief. Kara quickly kissed a tired Adam and was about to leave when a hand pulled her back to the bed. Adam smothered her faces in little kisses.

Kara giggled. "As much as I love this, I have to go."

"Promise me something."

Kara looked at him confused. "What?"

"Promise you'll go on a walk with me in Central Park."

Kara bit her lip to keep from shouting to the world that she had the perfect man. "I'd love to." With one last kiss, she left Adam until morning.

The flight to New York City was a long one for both girls. Kara had managed to get the story out of Nicola after a long time of begging. Nicola had to restrain her friend from finding Ken and killing him. Kara spent most of the flight worrying about her friend, smiling to herself thinking about Adam, and thinking of ways to torture Ken. She would occasionally turn around to glare at him, but he would always keep his eyes shut as if he could feel her disapproval and didn't want to see it.

Nicola sat silently listening to her music and writing in a spiral bound notebook, occasionally staring out the window. Michael would glance over at his niece, concerned. He hoped seeing her other uncle and his family would cheer her up.

Their plane finally landed and they all drove to their hotel and unpacked. Nicola tried to joke and act cheery on the way there, but Kara was having none of that and kept insisting she would castrate the blond. Nicola shook her head and just got excited thinking about seeing her cousins later that night.

As the girls got themselves situated, Kara quickly freshened up and went next door. "I'm going on a walk with Adam. Call me if you need anything." Nicola nodded in understanding and wished her luck. Kara grinned and walked to Adam's door and the two were off.

They took a cab to Central Park and got out taking in the sights and sounds. They began walking and chattered about everything and nothing. To say they were uninterrupted would be an overstatement. The two were constantly bombarded with fans for autographs and pictures. After all, who WOULN'T want a picture with Edge and Kara Alexis?

Finally the two got a moment of peace. "Look Kara," Adam started "There's a reason I asked you to come on this walk with me."

Kara held her breath. Was he going to tell her it was all a mistake? That it never should've happened? She wouldn't be able to stand it if he did. Oh shoot. Should she try to find someone else? No. Join a convent? Hmm, that was a possibility. She snapped back to attention when she heard him say her name.

"-look, I-I just realized I haven't been doing this properly so, Kara, would you be my girlfriend?" He gave a breathless laugh. "Wow. Flashback to high school right there."

Kara stared at him.

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"NO! I mean yes! I mean, I'd love to be your girlfriend," she finished awkwardly.

"Great." He grinned and they continued on their hands laced and swinging between them.

A couple hours later, Kara was laying on Nicola's bed. "That was just amazing." Nicola smiled and finished up her phone call, "Yeah Uncle Jason, we'll be there in a couple hours….No, come through the backstage entrance…You'll be able to find it, don't worry…If you have to, call Uncle Mike….Do you have the passes and tickets he sent you? …Then you're good. Okay…Okay…See you then!" She hung up. "So Kara's got herself a boyfriend. Kara and Adam sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Well we haven't kissed in a tree yet, but there's still time." She laughed.

The girls continued to chat and giggle until they decided to get ready. Kara left to shower and grab her gear and Nicola gathered her things to take to the arena. Kara went off with Adam and Nicola went with Mike.

The foursome arrived at the arena at the same time. Though Mike pulled into a parking space right before Adam.

"BEAT YOU!" yelled Nicola as she jumped out of the car.

"LIES!" retorted Kara. "Race you to the entrance!" The girls took off leaving the men to carry their things. Mike stopped right at the entrance as his phone began ringing. "Hello? …Yeah Jason…No, you'll turn right…Yeah then you'll merge in the left lane…then pull into the parking lot. Half an hour? …Yeah I'll see you then." He hung up. "Nicola?"

"I won!" shouted Nicola.

"Nope. I did!" said Kara.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this brilliant display of intelligence, Jason will be here in about half an hour. Play nice."

"I always do." Her eyes gleamed.

"Sure." The group walked on. The men went to their locker room, while the ladies went to the Divas' room.

"So how many people are coming?" asked Kara.

"Six. My uncle, his wife, his wife's son Matthew, his own son Evan, his daughter Audrianna, and his daughter Kendall."

"That's cool. How old?"

"The boys are ten, Audri's eight, and Kendall's five."

"Cute!"

"I know. They're the best."

Kara continued putting her stuff away and stood up. "Let's go get some food. I'm STARVING!" Nicola nodded and they went on an adventure called "Find Catering Before Kara Keels Over." Fifteen minutes later, they stumbled across the room, which Kara claimed to have smelt before she saw it.

The girls ate some food and chatted with the small amount of Superstars that were in the room. Nicola kept her back to Ken the entire time and Kara held onto Adam's hand tightly.

"Oh look at that. My little niece all grown up and talking to celebrities," came a voice behind them.

"Oh look at that. My adult uncle still acting like he's twelve," Nicola teased before tackling a redheaded man into a hug. "Hi Brenda." She gave the blonde woman a hug. "Hey Matthew, hey Evan." She got to her knees. "Hi Audri, hi Kendall. You girls got a hug for your cousin?" The girls gave her a hug. Kendall held on, so Nicola lifted her up.

"Hi Cole!" she said brightly.

"Hello Miss Kendall." She looked at her uncle. "How was the drive?"

"Good."

"Minus the part where he got lost." Brenda interrupted.

"I just briefly didn't know where we were." Jason retorted. "Ahhh there's my favorite older brother!"

"I'll be telling John that next time he calls." Mike said pulling his brother into a man hug.

"I'll just tell him you are spreading lies again."

"Mmhmm." Mike greeted the children and offered to take the boys to the locker room. Matthew's eyes got wide. It was a well known fact that the boy worshipped John Cena, especially considering the fact that he was wearing a John Cena shirt, John Cena dog tags, and John Cena wristbands.

"YEAH!" The boys cried and off they went.

"Oooh food!" Jason grabbed some cookies as Brenda rolled her eyes.

The family chatted a bit and Nicola introduced them to Kara.

"Kendall, say 'Hi Kara.'" said Nicola.

"Hi Kara!"

"Hi Kendall."

Nicola smiled at the girl in her arms. "I love your hair. Can I have it?" She tugged at a red curl. Kendall giggled and shook her head. "No? But I want it. You won't give your cousin your hair?"

"No. I like your hair."

Nicola made a face. "It's ok, but yours is better."

Kendall smiled admiring her curls as her cousin set her down.

"We're going to go check out our seats. You want to come Kendall or do you want to stay with your cousin?"

"I wanna stay with Cole!"

"I'm cooler than you are." Nicola sang.

"Pfft whatever. It's only because you hang out with celebrities Miss Hoity Toity." He left, his wife and oldest daughter in tow.

"Now Kendall…Kendall?" Nicola panicked looking around the room. She saw a small redhead lodged between the tables chatting away to…She squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, her cousin would pick HIM to talk to.

"Kendall, don't run off like that. I got scared. So don't do that again ok? I'm sorry. She got away and…I'm sorry if she bothered you." Nicola babbled, not looking at him.

"I-It's alright. I didn't mind." Ken replied refusing to look at her. Instead he looked at the charming little girl who came over just to tell him she liked his hair.

"Right well, climb on Kendall." She bent down and Kendall hopped on her back.

"Bye Mr. Ken!" Kendall waved.

"Bye Miss Kendall." He replied. Nicola closed her eyes listening to his voice.

"Kara? I'm taking her to the locker room. I'll see you there later." Kara nodded back and Ken was left watching her walk away thinking, _She'd be a great mother._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer: Nope. Doesn't belong to us. We only own our own characters. But if we owned the WWE...well...it'd be awesome.

"Who's all going to be there?" Nicola asked Kara as the two got ready for Cody Rhode's birthday party.

"Ken's going to be there if that's what you mean." Kara said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry hun you cousins will be there, plus your uncles. Not to mention Adam and I. Everything is going to be fine." Nicola smiled slightly, still not wanting to see Ken. He hadn't really spoken to her at all since she found Kendall sitting with him. They heard a knock at the hotel room door which Nicola answered.

"Hey Adam." she said with a smile, and she stepped aside to allow the 6'4" Canadian into the room.

"Hey Nicola. Excited for the party?"

"Extremely." She lied.

"Hey babe." Kara said as Adam pulled her into a hug and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You beautiful ladies ready?" He asked, that amazing smile plastered across his face.

"Yeah, where's the party?" Kara asked pulling on her converse.

"It's at the hard rock café. Vince rented out the entire place for Cody's party. Lucky bastard." He turned towards Nicola. "Your uncle wanted me to tell you that he and the family were going to be a little late, so you're welcome to ride with us if you'd like."

"Thanks Adam, that'd be great." She said, a hint of sadness to her voice. The three set out towards the restaurant. It was only about 15 minutes from the hotel. As they pulled in numerous cars were packed into the parking lot. It seemed the entire WWE was there.

"Guess it pays to be the son of a Hall of Famer huh?" Kara asked with a smile. She was only joking of course. She had nothing against Cody, in fact she loved being around him. Once in the restaurant they quickly found one of the biggest tables and made sure there was enough room for all of Nicola's family. Kara's eyes scanned the room before connecting with none other than Chris Jericho's. He waved her over.

"Babe, Nicola and I will be right back." She said gabbing Nicola's hand and walking towards Chris. "Hey man!" She said giving him a hug when she finally reached him.

"Hey you two, how have you been?" He said releasing Kara and giving Nicola a hug as well.

"Great, and yourself?" Kara asked.

"Better than ever." He said a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Niki." Nicola said with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said standing up. She had a young boy in her arms, he looked to be about two, and he was one of the most adorable children either girl had seen. "This is my son Nikolas." She said with a smile.

"Hi Nikolas." Nicola said softly. The boy blushed slightly and turned towards his mom.

"He's beautiful Niki." Kara said with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied with a wide grin. "He's a handful sometimes. Than again so is Chris." The three girls began to laugh as Chris gave a mock pout. His classic smile soon returned however and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"If Nikolas would like my cousins are coming soon, and the youngest is 5 so he will have someone to play with."

"Thanks Nicola. Let me know when they get here." Niki said with a kind smile. Kara turned to see Adam sitting all by his lonesome.

"Well guys we'll see you around later tonight, but we best be getting back."

"Can't leave Adam alone for too long can you Kara?" Chris teased.

"Oh don't even start Irvine." She replied smiling at him.

"We'll see you guys later." Nicola said shaking her head. They said their good-byes and Nicola and Kara made their way back to the table.

"How's Chris doing?" Adam asked as Kara sat next to him. He put him arm around her.

"He's fine, he's better than fine actually." Nicola replied looking back towards them although her gaze was soon fixed on a certain blonde haired loud mouth. Their eyes locked for a minute before she looked quickly away. Kara watched the interaction.

"Nicola maybe you should go over and talk to him." She suggested with a shrug.

"I really don't know what to say to him." Nicola replied honestly.

"Just talk to him as normally as possible." Adam suggested. "I mean the guy does like you Nicola, he just doesn't know how to go about it."

"Yeah what a way to show it." She mumbled remembering the kiss they shared.

"Cole!" came a scream through the restaurant catching many superstars attentions. Kendall came running towards her cousin. Nicola stood up as the little girl came closer than picked her up in a hug.

"How are you doing?"

"Good!" She said smiling brightly. Her little eyes scanned the room. "Hi Mr. Ken!" She said screaming. He smiled and waved at her.

"See, she has the right idea." Kara said half amused. Nicola glared at her.

"I'm going to take Kendall over and introduce her to Nikolas." Nicola said some-what unamused. Kara watched her walk away and sighed.

"Think Ken is ever going to snap out of it?" She asked Adam.

"Yeah, he just needs some time. I wasn't lying when I said he likes her. Trust me, he really does."

"Hey you two." Shawn Michaels said taking a seat while the rest of the family piled in. "Any improvement?"

"Nope." Adam said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe..." Kara said looking towards Ken who was eyeing Nicola and looking very nervous.

- - - - - - - -

"Cole can I stay here with Mr. Chris for a while?" Kendall said with a smile. Chris Irvine was holding her and she was drawing on the paper in front of her.

"Sure you can." Niki said with a smile.

"Yeah that'd be great." Chris agreed smiling at her, God he was in love.

"Are you sure the two of you don't mind?" Nicola asked.

"Not at all! Besides Nikolas seems kind of taken with her anyway." Niki said with a smile. Sure enough the boy was laughing and trying to draw next to Kendall.

"Alright, thanks guys. I will come get you a little bit later alright sweetie." Nicola said in a soft voice.

"Kay, I love you Cole."

"I love you two sweetie." She stood back up straight and smiled at the couple. She had a feeling wedding bells were in the future for these two. As she was walking back towards the table she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and found herself staring into those amazing green eyes.

"Nicola, can we talk for a minute."

"S-sure Ken." She replied almost lost in his eyes. He motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to his, which she did. As he sat down he caught Kara staring at him. Her eyes plainly said it, 'If you hurt her I will kill you.' But he had no intention of doing that.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night." He said not looking at her. "I didn't mean to run out or anything. It's just with everything that's been happening lately I just didn't know what to do. I had to get out of there."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me Ken."

"I, I wanted to." He said softly finally looking at her. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Something he hated to see. She turned her head trying to make herself stop crying. She couldn't lose it here.

"Is that all you need?" She asked starting to stand up but he grabbed her wrist.

"No..." She sat back down. "I was wondering if you'd give me another chance. I just need some time to figure things out, but I really like you Nicola." The grip on her wrist had loosened and he was now holding her hand.

"Alright." She said with a small smile. For the first time she saw Ken smile at her, and it was warm and loving, not like he had been.

"Thank you." He said honestly. Nicola turned and locked eyes with Kara who looked concerned. She smiled at her and gave her a slight nod. Kara returned the smile and went back to her conversation she'd been having with Shawn.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Nicola asked. "We have one more seat at the table." Ken looked anxious for a moment but that was gone as soon as it had come.

"Yeah, I'd love to." He said. The two stood up and walked hand in hand toward the group. Ken sat next to Nicola and his entire demeanor was different. He was laughing and smiling, completely 180 from how he had been.

"Mr. Ken!" Came a small voice excitedly.

"She wanted to come back and see Cole." Chris said setting Kendall back down. She jumped up onto Ken and set content.

"Thanks again Chris." Nicola said with a smile.

"Anytime." He left to join Niki and Nikolas. Nicola turned and looked at Ken. She hadn't heard him laugh like he had been. It was addicting. She loved everything about his laugh and smile. It was a side of him she had never been able to see before, but she definitely wanted to see more of.

"Well, it's getting late we all should be headed back." Shawn said looking at his watch.

"Nicola, would you like a ride back to the hotel?" Ken offered. She looked at Kara who nodded quickly.

"S-Sure, thanks." Everyone went and hugged Cody wishing him happy birthday before they set out for the hotel. The car ride was silent, but Nicola didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence. They walked into the hotel, still hand-in-hand.

"What floor are you on?" He asked at they got into the elevator.

"5" She said calmly. He pressed the 5 button. "What floor are you on?"

"8, but I'd like to walk you to your door." Nicola blushed bright red. The elevator stopped and the two made their way down the left hallway until Nicola stopped in front of a room.

"This is me."

"I had a really nice time tonight." Ken said with another smile. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"Me neither." Nicola said shifting her weight.

"Thanks." He said with an awkward laugh. Nicola nodded. She looked into his eyes as his face moved closer to hers slowly. Her eyes closed and she felt his lips softly touch hers. The kiss was brief, but perfect.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tonight was great." Kara said taking off her shoes. "I am really glad Ken has finally come to his senses."

"Tell me about it." Adam said throwing his jacket across the chair in his hotel room. "Let's not think about that now." He said with a sexy smirk.

"And what do you suggest we think about?" Kara asked raising an eyebrow. Adam walked towards her and backed her against the wall pressing his body against hers.

"I have a few ideas." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He pressed his lips to hers and the kiss quickly intensified. As his tongue touched her she moaned softly. He picked her up and brought her to the bed...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We sadly don't own anything. No wrestlers, no WWE, nothing. JUST GET OFF OUR BACKS ALREADY!

A/N: Thank you Niki and Lindsey. Our faithful reviewers. You get mad love from us dawgs. Word.

WARNING: This chapter contains mature content. Proceed with caution. Also, this is my first attempt at writing smut, so don't judge it TOO harshly.

_Is this really happening? Am I really lying in bed with ADAM COPELAND? Are we going to go do this? Is he really- _

"Mmm." Kara's thoughts were interrupted due to a moan that escaped her throat as Adam's hand shifted up her thigh. Her own hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slipped up his shirt. Her fingers navigated the planes of his chest, feeling every muscle twitch as she explored the Rated-R Superstar. She desperately tore the shirt over his head and stared. Sure, she'd had seen him without his shirt before, but now it was right in front of her. It was hers to discover.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this Kara?" Adam panted. "I-I don't want to push you to anything you don't want to."

Kara looked up into his eyes. She seemed to find what she was looking for and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Adam."

"Thank God!" Adam whispered as his lips attached themselves to her neck.

Kara's fingers threaded through his blond locks, holding his head in place as her chest heaved with the intense passion. Adam's mouth separated from her skin, as he ripped her shirt over her head. He gazed at her bra-covered chest with passion-filled eyes. His head dipped back down to kiss her. His hand snaked to her back and with the precision of a pro, he unclipped her bra with one hand.

Kara fought the urge to cover herself up and bit her lip. Adam sensed her worries and smiled softly at her and kissed her sweetly. He lead a trail of kisses to her jaw line, down her neck, and between the valley of her breasts. He moved across her torso and swirled his tongue around a nipple. He began suckling on it as Kara's breathing became more rapid. She felt something hard pressing against her thigh and somehow she knew Adam hadn't asked to borrow Finlay's shillelagh and forgotten it in his pants' pocket.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?" Adam looked up from his position. He released Kara. "D-Do you want to stop? I-I think I can if I just…" He went on mumbling about a cold shower.

"No. Just…we can go a bit faster. I'm sure THAT," she pointed to his crotch, "must be uncomfortable."

Adam laughed breathlessly "A bit."

"Well then." Kara popped open his button and slid the zipper down. "Get to it." She pulled his jeans down with some help from the man himself. She giggled to herself at the smiley faces on his boxers, but gaped when she saw someone standing up for attention. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Adam, oblivious to her scrutiny, unbuttoned her pants. "Your turn." He pushed her pants down. He got them off with ease and looked at her "Last chance to back out."

Kara shook her head. "I'm sure." And with that, her panties were removed. Kara bit her lip and took off his boxers and for the first time, she saw ALL of Adam.

"You ready for this?" He asked his eyes roving all over her body.

"Yes." And with that one word, Adam slid into her. Kara bit her lip and winced a bit. Adam held still, letting her adjust to his size. At her nod, he began moving within her. At first it was a bit uncomfortable for Kara, but with every slow and even thrust, she felt more and more at ease and began to enjoy the feeling.

Adam dipped his head down and kissed her, continuing his actions. Kara closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to meet his as he continued to slowly take her to new heights. She inadvertently tightened around him.

"Oh God! Do that again." He whispered against her lips. She flexed her muscles. "Yessss."

"A-Adam. Go f-faster. More. Please," she begged. He doubled his movements and drove into her deeper, harder, and quicker.

"Adam. Adam! ADAM!" With that, she fell limp onto the sheets, her muscles constricting and milking Adam for all he was worth. After a few more thrusts Adam exploded inside her, yelling "KARA!" He collapsed on top of her. She stroked his sweaty hair down.

"What about protection?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill," she explained.

Adam nodded and rolled off of her. He pulled her close to him and within a few minutes, was asleep. Kara lay awake a while longer, but sleep slowly took her over.

The next morning, Kara awoke to knocking at Adam's hotel door. She glanced over and saw the Canadian sleeping away. She slipped out of bed and put on Adam's shirt which was lying behind the nightstand. She looked through the peephole and saw Nicola standing there, tapping her foot. She opened the door.

Nicola looked at her "YOU HAD SEX!"

"N-No. What give you that idea?" Kara stuttered.

"You have that after sex glow!"

"You're imagining that." the diva retorted.

"You have sex hair," Nicola accused.

"Bed head."

"You weren't in your room this morning when I went to ask you to get breakfast with me."

"We…fell asleep?" Kara shrugged.

"You're wearing his shirt and I see your bra on the ground over there." Nicola finished triumphantly.

"Ok. Ok. So we did." Kara blushed like mad.

Nicola squealed and clapped her hands together. "I knew it! Come on downstairs. We'll have breakfast and we can continue this conversation."

Kara smiled. "Okay let me just get dressed."

"I'll stay out here," Nicola offered. "I don't wanna see your man in the buff."

"But he's so good in the buff."

"Yuck." She grimaced.

Kara laughed and went back into the room, put on her clothes from the day before and wrote Adam a note telling him where she was going. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and left with her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Superstars (cries) and are not affiliated with the WWE in any way... Please don't sue us. We only own the characters we created.

"Ok, spill it." Nicola said before taking a cautious sip of her coffee. They were sitting at the café in their hotel.

"Spill what?" Kata asked innocently.

"Oh, no, no, no.. you're not getting away with that."

"You're in a good mood, why don't you tell me what happened with you last night and I'll tell you." Nicola narrowed her eyes, but she knew there was no winning against Kara this morning.

"Alright, fine... Ken kissed me!"

"He didn't run away this time right?"

"Well, he walked away, but it was a good-bye kiss so that's perfectly fine!"

"YAY!! So, how was it." Kara asked sitting up straight.

"Kara, it was perfect. It was short and sweet, but my God... It was amazing. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling!"

"I am sooo happy for you Nicola! It's about time that boy come to his senses." Kara took another sip of her coffee. "Besides, you've turned him back into the Ken he used to be. He must really care about you."

"It works, because I care about him." Nicola smiled brightly, momentarily lost in thought. Kara couldn't have been happier for her friend, she knew how much Nicola cared for Ken. "Aside from that... Dish Kara." Kara immediately blushed bright red.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say."

"How was it?" Nicola asked.

"It was amazing Nicola... Everything was perfect. It was almost like he was inside my head. He knew where to touch me and how to touch me. I can't even... I mean..." She sat back in her chair.

"I have to ask, are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Kara asked with a curious smirk.

"About his.. teeny weeny?" Kara laughed.

"Yeah, NO... the rumors were, uh, very far off... Let's put it that way."

"Ewwe"

"Hey, you asked." Kara said laughing.

"Hey guys." Ken said walking into the café. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing." Kara said quickly before eyeing her cup of coffee.

"Uh huh, sure.." he said with a smirk.

"Want to join us?" Nicola asked, and she was ecstatic when he nodded and pulled up a chair.

"Ready for your match tonight Kara?" Ken asked. She silently thanked the lord that he wasn't going to press about the previous conversation.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait."

"Who are you wrestling?" Nicola asked.

"Lisa." Kara replied with a smile. "Victoria has said she is the number one contender even though I beat Mickie already. So tonight is a number one contenders match."

"Who's scheduled to win?" Ken asked genuinely interested.

"I am..." Kara said almost disbelieving her own voice. The writers said they're setting up a feud between Mickie and I... I might get the championship."

"Congratulations Kara!" Nicola said with a smile. Although she was also smiling because Ken had grabbed a hold of her hand a few moments before.

"Hell yeah, she'll make an amazing women's champion." Adam said standing in the doorway to the shop. Kara smiled at him, with a slight blush, as he grabbed another chair and sat next to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey Nicola, hey Ken. How are you guys."

"Great." They said in unison before smiling at each other.

"Who are you up against tonight Ken?" Adam asked.

"Paul, as usual." He smirked. "Who knows, before too long it could be me against you."

"I look forward to the challenge man." Adam said with a smile. "They have me against Jeff tonight. I am a little nervous about that."

"Why are you nervous?" Nicola asked.

"Jeff has forgiven me less than Matt, if that's possible."

"Forgiven you for what?" Nicola asked. The three superstars at the table just stared at her for a moment. "Oh! Right, sorry Adam."

"It's ok. I don't deserve there forgiveness." He said sullenly. "I fucked up, I fully admit that."

"Man, shit happens. You've got to put it behind you." Ken said trying to boost his friend up. He looked down at his watch. "We better her to the arena. Do you three want to come with me? No sense in all taking different cars." They all agreed and the four headed to the arena. They got out of Ken's car and went into Madison Square Garden.

"Where do you have to go?" Nicola asked everyone.

"I have to meet Mickie."

"I have to meet Jeff."

"I have some free time before Paul gets here." Ken said with a smile. "Want to accompany me to the locker room?"

"Sure." Nicola said with a smile.

"See you guys later." Kara said waving at the new couple. "And I will see you later too." Adam smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"You better believe it." He said before kissing her again. She winked at him before setting off to find Mickie.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Is it just me or does this locker room smell weird?" Nicola said taking a seat on the couch. Ken just laughed. She loved his laugh.

"It's just us guys. You'll get used to it." He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She was just looking around the room when he brought his hand to her cheek and softly turned her head toward his. Her brown eyes connected with his green ones and they both smiled. He moved slowly forward and their lips connected. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing their tongues to dance. She felt like she was on cloud 9, it was perfect bliss. That is, until there was a knock at the door. Ken pulled away from her and rolled his eyes.

"To be continued." He said quietly. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal a red-head that hadn't been seen backstage at a WWE event in some time.

"Hi, I am looking for Adam Copeland." She said semi-sternly.

"He's at a meeting." Ken said, his body suddenly stiffening.

"Thanks." She left, closing the door behind her.

"Was that..." Nicola started.

"This is not going to go over well." Ken said rubbing his forehead. They both sat in silence for a few moments wonder what Amy Dumas, AKA: Lita was doing there.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If we owned this…well…things would be different.

A/N: We are soooo sorry everybody! Things have been really crazy for both of us! We totally apologize! We're horrible! Well I am, I can't count for my sis.

Thanks to all our reviewers, hopefully we haven't lost everybody!

* * *

Kara stood chatting with Mickie James when Nicola jogged towards her, Ken in tow.

"Hey Mickie," Nicola said. Ken gave a brief smile.

"Hey Nicola. What's up?"

"Nothing, just do you mind if I steal Kara for a second?"

"Not at all." She turned to Kara. "I'm going to go get a water. Just holler if you need anything." She walked off.

Kara turned towards the couple. "Ok what's happening?"

"I-" Nicola started.

"Oh wait. Hold that thought. I see Adam!" Kara started towards him, when a red head stepped in front of her and threw herself into the Canadian's arms. Kara stopped and watched as the two embraced. She bit her lip and looked back at Nicola who was gripping Ken's hand.

"I-Is that…" she trailed off.

Nicola nodded. "Yeah that's Amy."

"Oh." The diva was silent for a moment. "I'm just gonna go to the locker room. I'll um…see you guys later." Kara walked away, shoulders slumped.

Nicola leaned against Ken's shoulder. "This cannot turn out well." Ken wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. They walked down the hall and parted as Nicola followed Kara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, with Adam~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Adam!" Amy squealed throwing her arms around him.

"H-Hey Amy," he replied, patting her back awkwardly. What was she doing here?

She seemed to see the question in his eyes. "You're in my hometown remember? I wanted to come see you." She smiled up at him, expecting to see excitement in his eyes.

"Oh…yeah. Forgot about that." Adam looked over her shoulder hoping to see Kara. He'd been momentarily distracted by the EX love of his life.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Amy, slightly ticked off that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"My girlfriend Kara," he said not really paying attention.

"Girlfriend?" Amy stepped back and gazed at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. Um. I'll catch you later. I got to go find her."

Adam left Amy staring at him. She narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. She'd come back to visit friends, but when she saw Adam, her heart had leapt a bit. And when he mentioned having a girlfriend, she was overcome with jealousy. She knew what she wanted to do. She wasn't a bad person. She didn't make a habit of taking men who already had girlfriends. But the bottom line was, she wanted Adam and what Amy wanted, Amy got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara? You ok hun?" Nicola walked timidly towards her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She plastered at fake smile on her face.

"Hmm because your boyfriend's ex randomly shows up and is all over your man!" Nicola explained making exaggerated hand motions.

"It wasn't randomly Nicola, we ARE in her hometown you know. And I'm sure she's just here to see friends and she just happened to see Adam first." Kara explained.

Nicola grumbled. "I still say she's an evil whore."

The two got up and took a walk around backstage, waiting for Kara's match to start. They stumbled across Ken shooting a short promo before his match against Paul. The girls got behind the cameraman and Nicola stuck her tongue out at him. It was all Ken could do to keep from smiling, even so, his lips quirked up ever so slightly. They laughed silently to themselves and continued walking.

Nicola bumped into someone and would've gone stumbling if the man and Kara hadn't grabbed her to keep her steady. She looked up into the eyes of Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Actually I was looking for the two of you. Jeff wanted me to tell you guys that we're all going out tonight. He said he'd give Ken directions after his match."

Kara nodded. "Thanks Ted." Ted walked off.

"Teddles is cute." Nicola absently observed.

Kara stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Nicola looked at her for a second and then became horrified. "Oh no! I just think he's cute! I lo-like Ken too much."

Kara caught her slip, but decided not to comment. "You want to go tonight?"

Nicola nodded vigorously. "Definitely. I haven't danced with Ken yet, and I just HAVE to find out what it feels like to be pressed up against him."

"Dirty."

"I try."

The girls got into the gorilla position as Kara's match was up next and it just so happened that Ken's match against Paul had ended right beforehand.

"Hey. How was it?" Nicola asked.

"It was wrestling." He snarled clutching his wrist.

Nicola closed her eyes against the hurt and her anger.

Kara slapped him upside the head. "You're an idiot Anderson, you know that? She's just trying to be nice, so why don't you get your head out of your ass and appreciate it!"

Ken looked at the girl he'd come to care so much for. "She's right. I'm sorry." He put his uninjured arm around her.

Nicola smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss his jaw. "It's alright. You're hurt. Let's get you checked out. Have fun Kara!"

"Oh yeah. Loads." She said sarcastically. She took a deep breath and at her cue, walked out.

"I'm tired." Kara complained.

Beth and Nicola glared at her. "Too damn bad. You're coming tonight and that's final," proclaimed the Glamazon.

"But-"

"No buts!" Nicola yelled. "You are going out and you are going to dance a sexy dance with Adam and you'll come back here and do the dirty."

Kara felt a stupid grin spread across her face. "Okay." She got up and looked through her closet.

The three women walked downstairs where Ken was waiting for them.

"Thanks for taking us all Ken." Nicola said.

"It's the least I could do after snapping at you earlier. Did I mention I was sorry?" He looked ashamed.

"Hey. It's alright." She squeezed his hand. "You were hurt. I get cranky when I get injured too."

"How do you get injured in a library?" Beth wondered.

"Try reaching for the hardcover edition of Les Misérables when it's on the top shelf," Nicola muttered darkly.

The rest of the group laughed and piled into Ken's car and away they went.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We don't own any WWE superstars.... *sigh* Don't sue us!

Kara, Nicola, Ken, and Beth made their way into the crowed club. Hip-hop music was blaring from various speakers around the dance floor, and several superstars were scattered throughout the place. They grabbed a table in the farthest corner of the club, trying to avoid the loud music.

"What can I get you?" Asked a cute waiter.

"I'll have a tequila sunrise." Nicola said with a smile.

"Just a Heineken please." Ken said still rubbing his wrist.

"I'll have a Cosmo..." The group looked at Beth with surprise. "What? I can be girly sometimes.."

"And for you miss?" The waiter asked turning towards Kara.

"Can I just get a Pepsi please?" The waiter nodded and headed back towards the bar. Kara surveyed the group. "Hey someone's got to be a DD right?"

"I could have done that Kara. Why don't you just relax and have fun?" Ken suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though Ken." The drinks came and everyone sipped their own while a comfortable silence fell across the group.

"Hey, who's the girl with Cena?" Beth asked curiously. She was right. Erica wasn't the girl on his arm. He was holding hands with a girl who seemed to be about Nicola's age with blonde hair and a kind smile.

"Oh, so you guys haven't heard?" Kara asked, all their eyes were immediately on her. "That bitch Erica cheated on John. He got rid of her... thank God."

"Why would she do that?" Ken asked.

"Well if she actually hurt John she must be a real bitch, because even though I haven't known him for long it's obvious what a sweetheart he is." Nicola said sincerely.

"Yeah, that's Lacy." Kara said pointing towards the girl beside Cena. "She's a sweetie. Kinda quiet at first, but she has a crazy side. She's going to be good for him."

"He deserves that." Beth said shrugging her shoulders. "He's a good guy." They were quiet for a few more minutes. "Hey, I am gonna head out onto the dance floor. Anyone wanna come?"

"No thanks Beth, you go get your grove on!" Kara said with a smile.

"Oh, I will just you watch." She walked quickly down to the dance floor and began dancing with Lisa, AKA: Victoria.

"Did Adam say when he was getting here?" Kara asked absentmindedly cracking her knuckles.

"Not a time exactly, but I heard him say he just needed to get a shower then he was heading over." Ken said looking towards the door. "Why didn't you talk to him?"

"No, I didn't see him after I saw he and Amy in the hall together." Kara said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure she was just saying hi to him. I mean they were close." Nicola said carefully.

"Yeah, they dated." Kara said sullenly.

"But that's long over." Ken said firmly. "Besides he's head over heals for you. You know that Kara."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I am just being paranoid."

"It's alright Kara." Nicola said with a smile. She turned to Ken who smiled down at her before capturing her lips with his.

"God guys, get a room." Kara said sarcastically. When they looked up she was smiling. "Nah, I'm just glad you guys finally came to your senses. Especially you Ken."

"Yeah, I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were." Nicola said with a smile before kissing him again.

"Hey guys I think I see Adam, I am going to go see what he's up too..." Kara said standing. "You kids behave."

"Oh, we will..." Ken called after her. "So, m'lady."

"Yes sir?"

"Have I told you I was sorry for snapping at you?" Nicola just laughed.

"Yes baby, several times. It's alright, I understand." She said softly. Ken grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers before placing a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"Now, how did I get so lucky? You forgave me even after I was a complete jackass."

"Yeah, but you're a really cute jackass." She said leaning closer to him. Their lips connected and she was in pure heaven. She felt his tongue touch her bottom lip softly asking permission which she allowed and the kiss deepened. A soft moan escape her lips and she felt him smile.

"I love the sound." He said as he pulled away.

"Would you like to hear more of it?" Nicola asked raising her eyebrow.

"Forward, aren't you?" He asked a little shocked, but...excited none-the-less. "And what if I would?"

"Well... you'll have to wait till later... I wanna dance." She said standing up quickly.

"Tease... you are such a damn tease." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you're enjoying it..."

"Yes, yes I am." He admitted before taking another sip of his beer.

"Come on, I wanna dance." Nicola said slightly whining and he laughed at her before putting down his drink and following her onto the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kara made her way through the crowded club trying to find Adam. She was sure she saw him coming in the door. She searched through the various booths before she saw him. He was sitting with John Morrison and the Miz and he was smiling. He looked practically perfect, his blonde hair hanging loose at his shoulders and his eyes sparkling. At first she was just left staring at him, until someone else came into her vision. Her red hair shining brilliantly. Amy was standing in front of him. No, not really standing in front of him, more like leaning on him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but before she knew it Adam stood up and walked with Amy onto the dance floor. She stood shocked as he put his arms around her and they began dancing. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. Ken was right, Adam was crazy about her... wasn't he?

"Hola chica..." They voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Chavo." Kara said with a small smile.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked worried. His eyes followed hers out onto the dance floor where Adam's arms were firmly around Amy Dumas. "Oh..." To say Chavo was pissed was an understatement.

"I'm sure he's just dancing with her to be friendly... I mean they are still friends." Kara said, more trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, you're right." Chavo said nodding. "I mean, they were really close friends so, it's only natural they still would be." The two stared looking at Adam for a minute or so. "Mama, come dance with me." Chavo said with a smile. Kara just laughed and followed him onto the dance floor. She loved dancing with Chavo. She saw Ken and Nicola dancing a few feet away. At least Nicola knew now how it felt to be pressed up against Ken, and they were definitely close. You couldn't have fit a piece of paper between them. Kara chuckled slightly to herself before turning back to Chavo. The song was coming to a close and Kara was finally having some fun. She knew she could trust Adam. She turned to gaze in the direction of her boyfriend, but stopped immediately, her heart began racing and she felt sick. Adam was kissing Amy. Chavo noticed her sudden changed of mood and looked towards Adam. He turned back to comfort Kara but she was already gone. Nicola saw her go flying off the dance floor and she chased after her.

"Kara! Wait!" Kara made her way out of the club, it make things worse it was raining. She fell against the side of the building and tried to calm down. "What happened??" Nicola asked coming up beside her.

"I-I.. I saw... I saw Adam kissing Amy." Kara said. The tears flowing freely down her face were mixing with the rain. Nicola just pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

- - - - - - - -

Chavo and Ken walked quickly over towards Adam and pulled him away from Amy. Chavo slammed him against the club wall. He knew Adam had a past. In fact, his second wife Lisa had left him because he cheated on her with Amy, but not Kara. He couldn't do this to her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Chavo... I-I didn't."

"Oh you didn't what?" Ken said fuming. His own wife had cheated on him, leading to the divorce. He wasn't going to stand for this shit if he could help it.

"Amy kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her, she asked me to dance and I did then she kissed me. That's all."

"You looked like you were having a damn good time." Chavo said glaring at him.

"Listen I need to find Kara. Please don't tell her this happened, let me. I want to be the one to tell her."

"It's a little late for that." Ken said shaking his head. "She saw what happened."

"I warned you if you hurt her you would regret it." Chavo said seriously.

"Chavo I love Kara..."

"Adam baby, what hotel room did you say you were in?" Amy said sweetly coming up behind the three men. Chavo didn't wait for any sort of explanation. He punch Adam as hard as he could square across the jaw.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: The WWE obviously hasn't decided to give us jobs as members of the creative team YET, but we're still hoping. Don't own anything. We probably never will.

Thanks again to all the loyal readers! You guys totally rock for sticking with us even with our lame updates!

* * *

"Nicola?" Beth crept towards the duo lightly. "What happened?"

Nicola motioned Beth closer and whispered to her the situation. "Here hold on to her a second." She handed Kara over to the Glamazon. Kara sat staring into nothingness, silent tears still coursing down her face. Nicola got up and walked straight into the club, determined.

It was easy finding Adam. A whole crowd was gathered around as Chavo and Ken continued blowing up at him. Both men would occasionally smack him across the head. Amy was there screaming and cussing the men out, trying to hit them. Nicola strode towards them. She fought her way into the crowd and was suddenly inside the circle. Ken noticed her first and yelled at her to get back. She ignored him and went straight up to Amy.

"What the fuck do you want? Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Amy pushing Nicola away.

Nicola got in front of her. She pulled back her fist and slammed it against the redhead's face with all her might.

Amy stumbled back, clutching her cheek. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Nicola answered her back calmly, "When you live with two older brothers who wanted to be wrestlers and used YOU to practice on, you tend to learn to be strong enough to fight back. You picked the wrong people to mess with, bitch."

Amy speared her and the two girls began to duke it out. Hair was pulled, punches flew, and curses were yelled. It was finally broken up when Ken seized Nicola around her waist and lifted her from her perch from on top of Amy. Cody Runnels pulled Amy away and held onto her.

Nicola wiped her hand across her face, barely noticing the blood from her split lip. She looked at Amy, flames licking her eyes. "You will regret the day you did this. Mark. My. Fucking. Words." She broke out of Ken's embrace. "We'll be outside when you're ready to go." She spun around and stomped out of the club.

Ken and Chavo gave Adam one last glare and followed her. The crowd of superstars stared at him. Some gave him a pitying glance, some looked disappointed, but most were glaring at him. Adam sank to his knees on the floor. Amy tried to walk to him, but Cody held her back. Adam stared into everybody's face. _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

Nicola, Ken, Kara, and Beth all piled into Ken's car. The drive back to the hotel was silent. Kara just stared out the window. Beth was watching her quietly. Nicola kept glancing back worriedly. Ken tried to concentrate on driving, but kept looking at the girl next to him, trying to gauge her injuries.

They pulled up to the hotel, having not said a word the entire way there. Kara went straight up to her room as quickly as she could. Beth followed saying a quiet "Goodnight." Ken and Nicola took their time going up to their rooms.

As they stood in the elevator, Ken got a good look at Nicola. "Jesus Nicola!" He whispered loudly.

"What?"

"You look bad!" At her glare he quickly backtracked. "I mean your injuries look bad." He examined her split lip, the bruise on her cheek, and the cut going across her eyebrow.

Nicola shrugged. "It was worth it. I admit, it hurts like hell, but I'd do it a million times over in a heartbeat."

Ken smiled at her and kissed her softly. She pulled back with a hiss. "That stung." She smiled apologetically. He kissed her forehead. "Tell you what, I'll buy you dinner tomorrow."

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" She grinned.

Ken raised an eyebrow "Boyfriend?"

Nicola turned red "Umm, what I meant was…uhhh…boy who is a friend?" She finished awkwardly.

Ken smirked. "I think I can handle boyfriend."

"Good because if you weren't I was going to ask you if Mike Mizanin was available," she teased.

Ken glared at her as the elevator opened to her floor. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "See you tomorrow." She gave a wink and walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up, her cheeks still stained from the tear tracks. She rubbed her swollen eyes and looked at her phone. 11:13 am? She saw three text messages from Nicola, two from Beth, three from Chavo, and even one from Ken. She noticed a new voicemail and four missed calls from…she closed her eyes. The images of him and Amy kissing danced across her mind. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. She replied back to Nicola, Beth, Ken, and Chavo letting them know she was alright. She took a deep breath and dialed her voicemail.

She listened to the message, letting his voice wash over her.

_I'm so sorry about last night. I swear I didn't want her. I don't want her. I love YOU. Please meet me in the locker rooms before the show tonight. I HAVE to talk to you. Please Kara!_

Kara sighed and debated with herself. She shook her head and got up to shower. She already knew her answer. She trusted him and it was hard to let go of that trust completely. She had to hear what he had to say. She was going to meet Adam.

* * *

She entered the arena with a heavy heart and her two girl friends chattering on either side of her. Nicola's lip was cleaned of blood, her cut eyebrow was still bright red, and her bruise turned a nice shade of purple, but she smiled on.

"Hey Beth, could you go drop this off in the locker room? I have to meet Adam." She handed over her bag.

Beth took it and frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Beth, I HAVE to do this. For me."

Beth continued frowning, but nodded in acceptance and wished her good luck. Nicola leaned over to give her a hug and whispered the same thing in her ear." The two women walked off. Kara took a deep breath and walked towards the men's locker room.

She approached it and knocked lightly on the door. Surprisingly, there was no answer. She walked in and discovered it wasn't empty as she previously thought. There sat the redheaded devil herself, lounging in a chair as if she owned the place. Kara looked at her and repressed a smile as she examined the split lip, black eye, bruised cheeks, and scratched face. Not only that, but it looked as if some of her hair had been pulled out.

"What are you doing here?" Kara spat.

"I'm waiting for Adam…and you?" She answered back snootily.

"I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_," she emphasized.

"Well dear, he's not really going to be that for too much longer, now is he?" She smirked.

Kara had had enough. She slapped Amy right in the face and jumped on her throwing punches. They continued rolling around until the door opened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Adam fumed.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the WWE Superstars (cries) and are not affiliated with the WWE in any way... Please don't sue us. We only own the characters we created.

"Adam, you're back." Amy said with a perky smile. Kara just looked at him, emotionless. Why the hell would he tell her to meet him here when Amy was with him?

"I'll leave you two alone." Kara said coldly as she tried to walk passed him, but Adam grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave Kara. We need to talk." He pleaded.

"I think you already have someone to talk to." She responded trying desperately not to look into his eyes.

"Yeah, umm, Kara is it? Maybe you should just leave." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Amy how about you leave?" Adam said sternly.

"But baby. You can't mean that." Amy said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I do." Adam moved into the room pulling a reluctant Kara with him. "Now, please Amy just get out of here."

"But Adam that kiss last night was..."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" He screamed. His eyes were narrowed, and his shoulders were stiff. Kara was shocked but his sudden burst of anger. Amy must have been just as shocked because she quickly picked up her purse and left the room slamming the door behind her. The room was dead silent for a few moments as Adam calmed down. He turned and looked down at Kara, his eyes suddenly softening.

"Maybe I should go..." She said quietly, and he took both her hands in his.

"Kara, please don't leave, at least not yet. Just let me explain." He asked. Kara nodded her head and let go of his hands, making her way into the center of the room she sat on the couch and Adam sat right beside her.

"Why was she here Adam? Let's start with that."

"Alright. I didn't know she was here. I was down in catering and Beth told me she saw Amy heading towards my dressing room. I knew you would be coming here so I tried to get here as fast as I could to try to make Amy leave. Obviously you got here before me." Kara merely nodded. She knew he had to be telling the truth. If he was lying he wouldn't have said Beth. If only for the fact that he knew Beth and Kara were the closest of the Diva's.

"What about last night?" Kara asked tentatively.

"Last night was a mistake." He said, his voice slightly shaking. Kara looked up to see him rubbing his forehead. "She asked me to dance and I did. I mean, we're still... we were still friends. When we were on the dance-floor she just, she just started kissing me."

"You didn't have to kiss her back Adam."

"I know, I honestly don't know why I did." He said not looking at her.

"Is it because you're still in love with her?"

"God no! I'm not going to lie I think Amy is beautiful, but I don't love her anymore. I did for a time, I thought she was the love of my life." He laughed slightly. "I was wrong."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Kara asked. Her anger level was rising.

"I honestly don't know, but I was about to push her away when Chavo.. Well attacked me."

"I bet you were."

"No, Kara, you have to believe me I was." He said sincerely. "I don't love Amy Kara. I love you." Kara turned to look at him. His eyes were now red and it was apparent he was fighting off tears, but Kara didn't know if she could believe him.

"Adam.. You said you loved Lisa too." She touched a nerve Adam put his hand in his hands and let out a ragged breath. Lisa was Adam's second wife. He had just married her when he cheated... with Amy.

"I made a mistake Kara. Don't you understand I made a mistake." He said a little loudly. "I thought Amy and I had something, and I made a mistake and gave everything up for her. The only positive thing that came out of that was the fact that I was able to fall in love with you."

"And what about me Adam?" Kara said a few tears escaping her eyes. He looked up at her confused. "Yes, you say you love me now, but what happens if you meet someone else? Hmm? What happens if you meet another Amy, who you think you fell in love with? Am I going to end up like Lisa?" She wiped a few tears off her face, but they were quickly replaced by new ones. This was something that had been eating away at Kara since she even started liking Adam. Could he really be trusted? Adam didn't blame her. He had made a huge mistake in his past, but he knew that Kara was it. He would give up everything, even wresting, for her, and he had never felt that way with Lisa or Amy. He stood up and softly touched her face making her look at him.

"Kara, I know I have done some idiotic things, and I know it's hard for you to trust me. Kara, I love you. I would do anything for you. I would give up everything I have, everything I am, this business if it just meant being with you. I know what happened with Lisa is not going to happen with you. I can't tell you how I know, but I just do." Kara just looked at him for a moment. She just wanted to kiss him. She just wanted to say I love you back. "Do you love me?"

"Adam I..."

"Do you love me?" He asked again. She took a deep breath.

"Yes." She said barely above a whisper. "I love you Adam." He smiled slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "But I just need some time to figure everything out."

"I understand." He said pulling away and staring into her brown eyes. She leaned up and her lips softly touched his. She pulled away quickly and walked to the door. "Kara..." He called after her making her turn around. "I'll still be here, when you're ready. Whenever you're ready." She just smiled at him and left the room. As she began walking down the hall she knew she had a decision to make. She loved Adam, but she needed to decide whether or not she could trust him.

- - - - - - - -

"So, who are you facing tonight?" Nicola asked Ken who was lying on the couch in his locker room. He was only wearing a pair of gym shorts and no shirt. Needless to say he was driving her crazy.

"No one, I have the night free." He said with a smile. Nicola walked over and laid on the couch beside him. He, as if on instinct, wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked staring up at him.

"I thought I would leave that to you." He said as he cupped her face. He pulled her into a sweet kiss, but the kiss soon turned passionate as he maneuvered himself on top of her. His hands trailed her shirt and he slid it up slightly touching the soft skin on her sides. He felt her shiver and smiled. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue touch hers. She moaned as she began feeling the tone muscles of his back and her hands moved to his hair which was soft because he hadn't put gel in it.

"Oh God, guys.. No, not in here!" Beth complained as she walked through the door. Ken quickly got up as Nicola sat straight up trying to adjust her shirt.

"Well, Beth you should learn to knock." Nicola said defensively.

"You guys to have a hotel room. You know that's what that's for right?"

"Very funny Beth." Ken said reclaiming his seat beside Nicola.

"I am just saying, from what I saw there is some pent up sexual frustration there, and maybe it needs to be worked out."

"Beth, don't you have a match." Nicola said slightly blushing.

"Yep. I do. I just came in here to grab my headband." She said before walking to her band and pulling it out. "Have fun kids." He winked at Nicola before leaving as quickly as she came.

"So, what do you actually want to do?" Ken asked as he pulled on his T-shirt, much to Nicola's dismay.

"What about just going back to the room and renting a movie or something? I am really not up for going out tonight."

"Sounds fine with me." They both gathered their things and headed out to Ken's car then back to the hotel room. Once they got the hotel room door open Nicola collapsed onto the bed. She was still sore from her fight with Amy the night before, but she was satisfied with the fact that Amy was hurting ten times worse than she was.

"This bed is so comfortable." She said, her eyes still closed.

"Are you sore fighter?" Ken asked laughing.

"Just a bit, but she's worse and it was worth it. That stupid whore got what she deserved." She heard Ken chuckling from the other side of the room.

"Want me to run you a bath or something. Trust me, baths are great for sore muscles." He said seriously. Nicola just smirked.

"I know a few other things that are great for sore muscles."

"Like what?" He asked. Nicola sat up and smiled at him. She motioned for him with her pointer finger to come towards the bed and he did without a second thought. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled him onto the bed and on top of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope. Not ours. Should be, but isn't. Unless one of us is Vince's secret love child….

* * *

Ken looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. He chuckled. "That was unexpected."

Nicola smiled up at him, but said nothing. She lifted a hand and cupped the back of his head, tugging until their lips met. Ken slowly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue. Nicola opened her mouth immediately and felt their tongues wrestle slightly. She moaned as he moved his kisses down to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point causing her to pant slightly.

Nicola let her hands fall from around his neck, down his chest. She pulled his shirt up slowly, dragging her hands along the way. Ken inhaled sharply as she stopped to rake her nails lightly across his nipples. She pulled his shirt over his head and immediately returned her lips to his as she explored the new territory.

Ken lifted a hand and slipped it under her shirt. He looked at her asking her a silent question. Nicola smiled and gave a small nod. His hand rose until it was resting at the bottom curve of her left breast. He caressed the area softly and boldly moved it up until it was resting on top of her lacy bra. Nicola stopped him and he looked at her confused. She lifted her shirt and tossed it to the floor, laying back down, giving him a sweet smile.

Ken continued his movements until he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Nicola bit her lip, fighting the urge blush and hide.

Ken leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful." Nicola grinned at the reassurance. Ken reached and fondled her chest lovingly, teasing her nipples to a pointed peaks. Nicola let out a small cry as his head dipped down and covered a peak with his mouth. His tongue swirled and Nicola's breathing quickened. He licked a path up her neck, back to her lips. He kissed her hard, plundering her mouth.

Nicola's hand drifted to the front of Ken's shorts. Through the fabric she felt him and _Whoa. So that's what he's hiding. He's packing a pistol, _she thought wildly. As she pushed his shorts and Mr. Kennedy boxers over his hips, she felt Ken's fingers fumbling with her pants, finally succeeding in getting it down. They pushed the last barriers down to the floor.

Ken used his calloused hands to spread her legs. Nicola followed his silent command. He looked down at her "A-Are you sure?"

She stared into his hazel eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Ken bent his head down and rubbed his nose against hers. He kissed her sweetly and slid into her. Nicola gasped into his mouth and cringed a bit. He stroked her hair until she adjusted to his size and nodded for him to continue. He pulled back and slowly reentered. Nicola let all the sensations wash over her: Ken's thrusts, his heavy breaths through his nose as his tongue continued mating with hers. She raked her nails down his arms. Ken pulled away and hissed, the lust clouding his eyes

Nicola looked up at him. "Oh Ken. Please, I-I need you. F-Faster. H-Harder. PLEASE."

Her begging seemed to fully unleash his wild side. Ken's passion exploded and he began pounding into her, extracting a single "Uhn." at every thrust. Nicola bit her lip to muffle the noises and to try and calm herself. This proved to be futile when she felt the impending orgasm. She gasped as it became too much.

"KEN!" She cried out. She writhed as the waves of euphoria rippled over her. Ken continued thrusting. Her orgasm sent him into a new frenzy. His movements doubled and his movements became more carnal and animalistic. His head dipped down and captured her lips with his. A few more thrusts and with one final grunt, he poured his love juice into her, shuddering as he finished.

Nicola stoked his hair as he panted, trying to get his breathing and heartbeat back to normal.

"Well I was expecting a movie, but that was MUCH better," Ken laughed.

"I have to agree. That was much better than the movie I was going to make you watch." Nicola grinned up at him.

"And what movie would that have been?" He asked after giving her a sweet kiss.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the remake."

He gave her a weird look.

"Well A. I find Leatherface absolutely adorable and B. I could have acted scared so you could hold me."

"I think the first thing is creepy, the second one you don't need an excuse, you just need to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said as she absent mindedly traced his nipple with a nail. He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"Ready to get some sleep?"

"Yeah." She teased, "I guess you kind of deserve it."

Ken chuckled sleepily and soon his breathing evened out. Nicola lay in bed thinking about everything that had just transpired. She memorized every inch of him, smiling gently at his calm and relaxed face. She snuggled deeper into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Nicola woke, vaguely aware of a pounding at her door. With her eyes half open, she pulled on her shirt and what she thought was her pants.

"What?" She yawned, opening the door to reveal Kara. "Whadoyawan?" She mumbled.

"Well I wanted to check up on you. I didn't see you at all last night," she paused. "But I see you were well taken care of. VERY well taken care of," she smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nicola feigned innocence, suddenly wide awake.

"Right so what happened?" asked Kara.

"Nothing."

"Really? That's pretty funny considering you're wearing his boxers."

Nicola smiled sheepishly. "You know it's a really funny story…."

"Yes?" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"We got drunk and decided to switch clothes?"

"Nice try, but nope. Not gonna believe that."

"Fine. We hung out for a bit." Nicola tried to explain without making it a big deal.

"Looks like you did more than hang out."

"Why don't we go get some breakfast and talk about this okay?"

"Okay I'll meet you downstairs in half an hour." Kara left, a smirk still painted on her face.

Nicola turned and went to gather her clothes for a quick shower. She saw Ken stirring in the bed.

"Hey," she said softly, running her hands through his platinum locks.

"Good morning." He smiled sleepily at her.

"I'm going to shower and meet Kara for some breakfast. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Ken nodded and yawned.

"Get some more sleep. I'll see you soon." She kissed his forehead and hopped into the shower. As she lathered up her shampoo, she wondered how much crap Kara was going to give her for this.


End file.
